Raised By Shadows
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many. In retaliation Noreg kidnaps an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadow, Legolas knows not of his true heritage... R&R post WotR
1. The Great Battle

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Great Battle**

_Third Age 1465. -1000 years ago-_

Swords glinted against sunlight, generating sparks when they met as arrows soared overhead. It was a battlefield. A battlefield between Elves of Light and Dark. The Light Elves, led by King Thranduil of Mirkwood, declared war upon their brethren. King Noreg knew his race will never find peace as long as they were overshadowed by their pure cousins. In truth his race was one of peace and tranquility, having learned to communicate with nature and practiced the lost arts of sorcery. Alas the light saw this as an abomination and chose to wipe out their side without an explanation.

Noreg knew this was a battle for survival.

Kill or be killed.

Thranduil knew this as well.

Clad in his silver battle armor and wielding dual blades in either hand, the Elvenking sat atop his steed, carefully overseeing the battle from behind the lines. His Elves were losing fast, thanks to the sorcery used against them by his damned cousin. Yes. Noreg and himself were indeed related by blood, but their chosen paths were very different.

"It's time I joined the battle as well," Thranduil declared as he urged his steed forward.

"But my lord-"

"We cannot win this by strength alone," interrupted the Elvenking.

And Thranduil joined the battle.

Dismounting where he stood the Elvenking brandished his swords like deadly daggers, effortlessly slicing through skin and muscle. His Elves rallied behind their king and launched a full-forced counterattack, forcing Noreg to join as well. While the two armies battled ferociously behind them, the two leaders stared at one another intently as wind blew around them.

The smell of blood and death invaded their nostrils, yet the leaders forced their minds to be empty, focusing on nothing but the opponent before them. This battle will determine which side will win. It was one they could not afford to lose.

"We do not have to do this cousin," Noreg implored, clutching his sword tightly in his right hand.

Thranduil swallowed back his tears. "We must. Light and Dark cannot co-exist peacefully."

"We _can_!"

"No! Your people have invaded our territory, broken the truce between the two races, and now they're ravaging my villages. This has gone on long enough Noreg," Thranduil hissed bitterly.

Noreg shook his head slowly. "My people are _dying_! The Valar does not bless us like they do you. We have to survive and live! You cannot blame my people for only trying to survive," the Blood Elf retorted with contempt.

"Your practices are what caused the Valar to shun your race cousin," reminded Thranduil quietly as green eyes bore into silver-grey.

"My practices are necessary for my people to survive."

"Enough Noreg. This is something ordained by the stars thousands of years ago. Today one of us will stand, you or me, let this be the day that determines the destiny of our clans."

The two Kings clashed.

* * *

Thranduil breathed heavily as he dodged another blow from his cousin, retaliating with a skyward swing of his own. The strike caught Noreg right beneath the chin, ripping through flesh and drawing forth a crimson trail of blood. Staggering back from the unexpected blow, the Blood Elf felt his vision blur as droplets of his life essence soaked through his armor. Both leaders were tiring quickly and unless one acted quickly, this battle will never end. Whispering a small incantation under his breath, Noreg channeled his remaining energy into the wound on his chin, feeling it heal seamlessly right before his cousin's very eyes.

"So you can heal yourself as they say," murmured Thranduil.

"Our forces are tiring quickly. We are losing stamina the more we go at this, why can't we call it a truce and live our separate lives?" Noreg tried one more time to plea with his cousin.

As much as he wanted to give in to his cousin's pleas the Elvenking couldn't stop. If he didn't defend his race today, there will be no future for them tomorrow. Sheathing one of his swords, Thranduil lifted the remaining one and charged at Noreg. The strain of using his powers to heal his wound served to fatigue Noreg even further, and he feebly ducked out of the way but a kick to his legs was enough to send the Blood Elf to the ground on his knees.

A pointed sword was mere inches from his neck.

With a single raise of his hand Thranduil drew the attention of the entire battlefield towards them. He could see his cousin's forces were dwindling in numbers, while his own stood proud and strong. It was decided. The Valar were shining upon them on this day. Victory was close at hand.

Before Thranduil could end the life of his cousin, a loud voice erupted upon the battlefield.

"Do not slay him!"

It was feminine.

Both turned to find a female Elf riding atop a horse with an infant in her embrace.

While Noreg did not recognize who the infant was, Thranduil knew immediately and dropped his guard.

"Release my son!" he roared angrily.

"Belloth why are you here!" Noreg exclaimed in shock, seeing his wife ride into battle with her black war armor.

Belloth, Queen of the Blood Elves, of Fangorn Forest, unsheathed a small dagger from her belt and held it in her hand, never pulling her eyes away from her husband's cousin. Whilst her husband was fighting on the battlefield, she stole into Mirkwood's Royal Palace and took the newborn infant with her. She never meant the infant any harm, but merely hoped to use him as a bargaining chip to save her husband's life. Belloth knew of Queen Fuinien's death after giving birth to Thranduil's only heir. It pained her to do this but she had no other choice.

"Release my husband or your son's life is forfeit!" she shouted loudly, hoping Thranduil didn't pick up the wavering of her voice.

"Let my son go or you'll never see Noreg again!" countered the Elvenking.

Carefully pressing the blade against the infant's throat, not enough to draw blood however, Belloth hardened her glare at Thranduil. She wouldn't allow herself to falter here now. Not after risking her life to take this infant elfing as a bargaining chip.

"Let Noreg go! And I promise you as Queen of the Blood Elves, your son will be unharmed."

The efling started crying at that moment, wailing as loud as his little lungs would allow him. Dropping the dagger on the ground, Belloth began rocking the elfing back and forth in her arms as she quieted him down. Her maternal instincts informed her the elfing was crying out for his father, but she couldn't let Thranduil have him.

"Legolas!" Thranduil stepped back from his cousin's side, putting his son above all else.

Using this chance Noreg struck out in the same fashion the Elvenking had used, only this time the blow was enough to render Thranduil to his knees as well. Shakily the Blood Elf stood up, taking advantage of his cousin's momentary injury to flee with the remaining army and his wife.

"No! Legolas!" Thranduil watched as his son was taken away by Belloth.

In his agony and grief the Elvenking let out a wail of despair, loud enough to shake the very stars itself.

He may have won today's battle, but he lost an even greater one.

* * *

Noreg leaned on his wife for support as her horse raced through the forest, with their little army trailing a few leagues behind. Cradled in his wife's arms was the son of his cousin, Legolas, a mere infant elfling no more than a few moons old. He was a curious little thing. Silver-green eyes uncommon to Sindarin Elves, no doubt he must have inherited them from Thranduil's late wife Fuinien.

"What are we going to do with him?" Belloth asked quietly.

"We will raise him as our own. Let my cousin know how it feels to lose those close to him," Noreg ran a finger gently down the efling's round cheeks, "but we will keep his true heritage a secret. His given name is Legolas, that we will call him by only when we are alone, to the others he shall be known as Daelas."

"Shadow leaf..." his wife whispered softly.

"Legolas is Sindarin for Green leaf. He is no longer growing up in Mirkwood but within Fangorn, therefore he will be one of the shadows."

Belloth nodded.

From this day forward she will raise him as Daelas.

* * *

_Third Age 1798._

The trees of Fangorn Forest groaned in response to a young Elf walking amongst them with great care. Legolas placed a hand on one of the ancient trees, feeling life beneath his palm. Clad in black armor emblazoned with the symbol of his clan, the Elf was on his daily routine of patrolling the borders with three guards behind him. However Legolas liked to walk amongst the forest, allowing their voices to fill his ears and soul.

"Daelas," one of the Elves drew his attention.

Legolas acknowledged this with a incline of his head. Ever since he was a young elfing, he had grown up with two different names. Only his parents Noreg and Belloth call him Legolas, the others all know him by Daelas. Whilst it puzzled him as to why he had two different alias, Legolas never questioned and learned to react to both, but mainly Daelas.

"There's someone in the shadows," Rostadeg announced.

All four Elves tensed simultaneously, taking to the trees as cover to hide their presence. Having grown up in Fangorn Forest his entire life, Legolas knew the trees were on their side.

Quiet chattering soon filled the air around them, alerting the group to their mysterious intruders as Elves. It was Elvish they were speaking, and luckily the four understood every word of it.

"They're from Mirkwood," Mîdh informed.

"They've been getting close to our borders for the past few days. What in the Valar's name are they doing?" Eruannon added.

Legolas held a hand up. "Quiet," he drew forth an arrow from the quiver behind his back.

The other three mirrored his movements.

Nocking the arrow into the string and drawing the arrow as far back as it would go, Legolas pointed it towards the direction of the sound and released the string.

A loud cry filled the air.

"Aglar has been shot Tauriel!"

Mîdh looked to his leader for orders to shoot, which Legolas gave with a flick of his fingers.

Three more arrows shot forth silently into the brushes, all four Elves felt satisfied as new cries echoed around them.

"There's someone here!" a new voice hissed.

Placing a hand on the tree he was leaning on Legolas asked for its help, and the tree responded by gripping their intruders with its vines and threw them several feet away from where he stood.

"_Le hannon_," he murmured in Elvish as the tree shuddered in answer.

"We are reporting this to _Adar _and _Nadeth_," ordered Legolas as they sprinted back towards their home.

* * *

Noreg and Belloth were overseeing the daily routines of the day. Since the deadly war between Mirkwood and Fangorn three hundred years ago, his people still have not recovered from that battle. But they were living. They were rebuilding. As a precaution the King and Queen have placed enchantments around the borders of their land, preventing all but their own kind from entering and leaving. Of course they had to make a few exceptions to the spell, as their foster son Legolas belonged to the Light.

Their guilt have been constantly wracking their souls every night they slumber, but it was too late to return Legolas to his true home now. Thranduil would surely have thought him lost, or beyond his reach now, as well as unsure of how his son looks.

"Prince Daelas requests your presence," a maid announced at the door.

"Send him in," ordered Noreg.

The doors opened and a armor-clad Legolas walked in.

"Legolas," Belloth embraced her foster son.

"_Nadeth_," greeted the silver-haired Elf.

Noreg could see his wife's love for Legolas was genuine and pure. They did not have an heir to the throne, Belloth was barren and no matter how hard she prayed to the Valar to be blessed with a child, they were never answered. Perhaps this was their way of answering her pleas for a son.

"There were intruders in the forest today," Legolas informed his father.

Both Elves shared a brief look of shock. "The spells are weakening. They need to be reinforced," Belloth said.

"Indeed my beloved," Noreg turned to his foster son, "Legolas you are to strengthen the borders with the usual enchantments-"

The trio were interrupted by a guard whom had burst through the doors.

"My lord! Nazgûl are attacking the border to the East! Mirkwood has already sent reinforcements and I'm afraid we will lose part of our home if we do not do the same!"

"So the Witch-King of Angmar has decided to make his move at last...I knew he wouldn't be able to resist recruiting us to the side of Sauron," Noreg mused.

"No my love. You cannot go out there," Belloth rested a delicate hand upon her husband's arm.

Legolas decided he would bring a battalion of Elves to defend their home. "I will go. I will make sure our borders are protected," he said to his parents.

Belloth turned to her wardrobe and rummaged around for a few seconds, finally withdrawing a mask which she handed over to her son. Legolas took it to study, puzzled as to why his mother would present him with something like this, but he had to admire the work of it. The mask was forged with Elven metal and would not dent nor break easily.

"Wear this while you are on the field. It will protect you from harm and shield your identity. If the Witch-King sees you are the heir to Fangorn Forest, he will try to take you to Dol Guldor as a prisoner."

He nodded.

"May the Valar watch over you my son," Belloth said as Legolas ran out of the room with the guard following.

Noreg gave his wife a distinct look which meant he had seen through her lies. "That isn't to protect him from the Witch-King is it?" he asked gently.

"You are correct. It is to protect his identity from the Mirkwood Elves. I placed an enchantment upon the mask to morph his features into that of a Blood Elf. If those from Mirkwood saw him without it, they would definitely know he is of the Light," Belloth clutched her husband's hand tighter, "I don't want to lose him my lord. I want him to be with us forever."

"And he will," answered her husband.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How was the first chapter?_

_Do let me know your thoughts!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Mirkwood & Fanghorn

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mirkwood & Fangorn**

The entire eastern border was in turmoil when Legolas arrived with a battalion of his own Elves for reinforcements. Bodies lay strewn across the blood-soaked forest floor, while Nazgûl flew overhead, picking up more Elves and tossing them like cloths onto the ground. It didn't take someone telling Legolas that the Mirkwood Elves desperately needed help, be it from their own or those who dwell in the shadows.

"Spread out and help the wounded. Those with the best aim will help fight off the Nazgûl, while the others will reinforce the ground units," commanded Legolas as he pulled his horse to turn around.

"Yes!"

Quickly and swiftly his group of Elves spread out and took their oders to heart. Legolas himself dismounted and deftly drew two arrows, shooting them in unison to pierce an Orc before it could drag off another poor Elf. The sudden death of one of its comrades distracted the Orcs as their attention shifted to their new enemies. Fangs were bared and loud snarls filled Legolas' ears as the Orcs charged at them.

Whirling around to avoid a blade that would have pierced his abdomen, he pulled out another arrow, using the projectile as a weapon to pierce through the thick skull of one of the Orcs that had attacked him. Shoving the body away with one of his feet, Legolas nocked the same arrow and shot it towards another Orc that tried to attack his own friends. Far off to the right he could see Mîdh fighting side by side with Eruannon, whilst Rostadeg was amongst those taking care of the Nazgûl.

"Daelas!" his ears picked up the alarming shout of Eruannon.

He spun around just in time to avoid being pounded with a heavy mace. Rolling on the ground and ignoring the blood clinging to his cloak, Legolas unsheathed his sword and slashed at the underarm of the monster, one of the several spots unguarded by their thick armor. Vile liquid spilled down his blade and onto the ground, staining the grass with even more blood. Legolas could hear the earth scream in protest and anger threatened to overwhelm his senses.

"Shoot the Nazgûl!" he ordered, drawing an arrow and aiming at the closest one.

A large shadow covered the entire area as an even larger Nazgûl loomed overhead, letting out a deadly screech which hurt even the ears of Legolas. Sitting atop the foul beast was one of the Ringwraiths, servants to Sauron, and judging by the intricate helmet it wore, Legolas deduced this must be the Witch-King of Angmar.

"_Join us. Shadow Elves have no part in this world, join my master Sauron and he will make sure your race will never be hunted again_," it said in a raspy voice.

"Do not listen to him!" Legolas cried as another arrow soared past his head.

The Witch-King turned his attention to him. Despite wearing the mask given by his mother, Legolas couldn't help but shudder as that blackened void seemed to peer through his very soul.

"_You. You are the one they call Daelas...join me or your friends will be the first to fall."_

"Blood Elves do not yield to the Great Eye!" retorted Legolas angrily.

The Witch-King chuckled in amusement at his comment.

"_Then you shall come to Dol Guldor with me and witness the great power of my master!_" it proclaimed.

Commanding its huge steed to swoop down in an attempt to take him by force, Legolas used this chance to perform a risky maneuver. Waiting just until those deadly talons were mere inches from his face, he side-stepped out of the way and slashed downward forcefully, enough to cut through several layers of tendon. The Nazgûl screeched in pain, rearing skyward with the Witch-King grabbing its reigns desperately. However it quickly regained focus and came again at Legolas, who was busy fighting off another wave of Orcs.

"Daelas look out!" Mîdh cried, shoving his friend out of the way.

Shaken by the shove from behind Legolas turned just in time to see his dear friend tossed through the air by the Nazgûl. He watched in horror as Mîdh fell limply to the ground, several feet from where he was standing. Rage and anger boiled within Legolas at the sight of seeing his friend's mangled body so twisted. With a loud cry of anguish his mind reached out to the surrounding trees of his home.

'_Trees of Fangorn, my home, I implore you to aid us in battle!_' his mind cried out.

The trees answered his call. Roots tore free from the earth, shaking the ground violently as both Elves and Orcs alike struggled to maintain balance. Running over to the closest tree, Legolas easily swung himself upward, riding on one of its branches as it came forth to help in the battle. Orcs screeched in alarm at the sight of giant trees coming for them. Many were picked up and thrown high into the air, others were stomped or knocked against one another and then tossed aside.

"_You are connected to the forest of Fangorn. Its powers cannot protect you forever little Elf_," the Witch-King spoke, uncaring that its minions were being slayed left and right.

"The forest is my home. We will not let the Darkness of Sauron taint our land!" Legolas said calmly, never breaking his gaze from his adversary.

As if contemplating his words the Witch-King pulled his bleeding steed high into the air and vanished from sight. Orcs soon followed their leader's movements and retreated towards the southern part of the forest. Legolas wanted to chase after them but tended to the wounded was more important. Remembering that Mîdh was amongst those wounded, he ran over and knelt beside his friend.

"Mîdh! Are you hurt?" Legolas carefully flipped his friend over onto his back.

His friend groaned in response. "I feel like an Oliphaunt ran me over twice," he rasped, wincing when Legolas tried to move his legs.

"Your legs are injured," noted Eruannon as she came over to kneel beside the two.

"Bring him back to the healers," ordered Legolas.

Mîdh looked over to his friend. "What of you Daelas? We would have lost if it weren't for you," the young Blood Elf coughed several times.

Eruannon soothed her companion and beckoned at Rostadeg to help carry the injured Elf between the two. Surveying the area through his mask Legolas could see his own troops did not suffer as much damage thought so initially, but the Elves from Mirkwood were a different story. Many were bleeding heavily and could barely move, while those that were well enough were struggling just to carry the wounded away.

"I will follow shortly. Take Mîdh home first and get him to a healer," he repeated once more.

His friends complied wordlessly.

* * *

Now that his companions were out of harm's way and headed back towards their village, Legolas swung back to the injured Elves of Mirkwood. Many were still trying to bring those injured away, but he could tell they would not make it back in time to Mirkwood. Dead leaves crunched underneath his boots as Legolas carefully approached the fallen warriors, but found his path blocked by a young Elleth. Her flame-red hair glowed in the sunlight, and her ears were rather large for an Elf, but he knew she was a strong fighter. Whilst she bore many scratches and wounds, with dried blood caked on her tunic, Legolas saw no signs of threatening injuries.

"What are you doing?" hissed the Elleth venomously.

Sheathing his sword as a sign of peace, Legolas merely turned his attention to the wounded. "Let me heal them. They will not make it back to Mirkwood in their current state," he said softly.

"We cannot trust Elves from Fangorn Forest, especially one who keeps his identity hidden by a mask."

"Tauriel! Henarth won't make it!"

The Elleth, Tauriel, ran quickly towards her fallen friend to grasp a pale arm in hers. Legolas followed shortly and knelt beside the bleeding Elf, earning himself a dagger to the throat as the same She-Elf glowered darkly at him. Placing a hand upon the wound on the Elf's chest, he closed his eyes and drew power from the trees around, sending a wave of healing aura into the injured warrior.

A few moments later the warrior gasped and sputtered as her eyes flew open.

"Henarth!"

"C-Captain Tauriel..."

Legolas made his way around to those who were wounded and performed the same healing incantation, then quietly slipped back into the depths of Fangorn Forest before questions could be asked.

* * *

Thranduil awaited the return of Tauriel and the band of Elves sent to the eastern borders to defend against the attack of the Nazgûl. What he hadn't counted on was the number of wounded warriors that were returning to his realm. Only Tauriel seemingly escaped unscathed, but even she bore the signs of a brutal battle upon her tunic. Dried blood clung to her hands and face, with dirt and leaves caked to her boots. She was carrying a weakened Henarth upon her back, a sight to behold indeed. It was no coincidence Thranduil made her Captain of the Guards.

"My lord Thranduil," Tauriel mustered the smallest bow that she could whilst making sure Henarth did not slide from her back.

He caught Henarth just as the young Elf slid towards the ground. "Bring her to a healer immediately," he ordered two of his guards.

They gently carried her away into the palace.

"How did you make it back? Certainly the Witch-King of Angmar wasn't feeling so generous as to let you live was he?" inquired the Elvenking.

Tauriel stood next to her King and carefully relayed the events of the battle. She described how they were on the losing side until a battalion of Elves from Fangorn Forest emerged and helped sway the tide in their favor. In particular she mentioned one masked Elf, the one who communicated with the trees and brought victory to the Elves.

The Elvenking abruptly stopped when Tauriel mentioned a masked Elf.

"Did he have silver hair? Were his eyes silver-green?" he questioned to a quizzical Tauriel.

"No my lord. His features were that of a Blood Elf, with darkened hair. I could not sense a glow from him and his features were obscured by a mask. I am afraid he is not the lost Prince Legolas..." the Captain of the Guards lowered her eyes in apology.

A heavy sigh escaped Thranduil's lips as his eyes closed briefly.

No.

He had hoped too much.

Legolas wasn't amongst those fighting for Noreg's forces.

Curse him and Belloth for taking his precious son when he was naught but a babe!

Still the Elvenking prayed day after day to the Valar for the safe return of his son, his true heir to the throne. When his beloved Fuinien joined the Valar after giving birth to Legolas, he swore he would not take another Elf as Queen.

But Mirkwood needs an heir.

His second marriage to Edlothiad produced four children, two boys and two girls. Orthoredion was the oldest, the one set to take the throne should Legolas never be found. Belgion and Imladeth are twins, with Belgion being the older of the two, and the youngest being Gailiel. Whilst the Elvenking loved and adored his four children dearly, there was always a spot in his heart that yearned for Legolas.

"I forgot to mention I overheard the other Elves calling him Daelas," added Tauriel, her words bringing Thranduil out from his thoughts.

"Daelas?...I wonder if it is Noreg's child," Thranduil scoffed at this, "How like him to mock me by naming his son Shadowleaf. Does he intend to remind me that my beloved Legolas is no longer a part of his realm? That he had sold my son to corsairs or handed him to Orcs?"

"_Ada_!"

Said Elvenking lifted his head to find Imladeth hurrying down the stairs.

"Imladeth my daughter, what is wrong?"

"Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are here."

* * *

Galadriel, Lady of Light, and Elrond, Lord of Imladris were awaiting Thranduil's arrival as the Elvenking hurried into the meeting hall. He hadn't counted on a visit from the two so early, and what confused him the most was the fact that Mithrandir was with them as well. Perhaps Gandalf had sensed something was amiss, and alerted the two to the danger and saw fit to do so for himself as well?

"Lady Galadriel, Mithrandir, Lord Elrond," greeted Thranduil as he came to a halt at the end of the table.

The Lady of Light smiled. "There is no need for formalities Thranduil Elvenking," she spoke in a soft yet powerful voice.

"We come here today to warn you of an approaching Darkness," added Elrond.

"Forgive my appearance. I have just finished speaking to my Captain regarding the Nazgûl attack on my eastern borders," explained Thranduil as he took a seat in the closest chair.

"Then it is as we feared..." Galadriel murmured.

Gandalf leaned on his staff. "The darkness in the eastern woods is growing. The Darkness is spreading to all the lands, not just that of the Elves. Mirkwood will be easily susceptible to this new threat unless it is eliminated," the Grey Wizard said to a pale Thranduil.

"Is it the Blood Elves?" Thranduil gripped the band of his chair tightly.

"No. They are not the Darkness I have seen," answered Galadriel after several moments of silence.

"Then who? Or _what_? My realm is under threat enough from Noreg, I do not have time to deal with a new evil. Not with...not with..." Thranduil broke off and shielded his face with a hand.

Elrond came over and placed a comforting hand upon his friend's shoulder. "The grief of a parent is great, especially not knowing the fate of your beloved son."

"For over two hundred years...I've searched tirelessly and endlessly for signs of Legolas...but nothing...nothing at all," the Elvenking broke into quiet sobs.

The two Elves and Wizard were slightly alarmed at seeing Thranduil cry, exposing such a vulnerable side of himself. Fuinien was beloved by all and her death shook him greatly. Legolas was all the Elvenking had of Fuinien's legacy and losing him must have been that much harder to bear. Elrond knew he would be acting the same if Elladan, Elrohir, or Arwen disappeared from his sight as well.

Speaking of his sons...

"Where are Elladan and Elrohir? I told them not to cause trouble whilst they are here," Elrond glanced about the empty hallway.

The barren halls were enough to tell Elrond his sons had disappeared.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond, rode their horses towards the eastern part of Mirkwood that bordered Fangorn Forest. They had overheard guards whispering about a mysterious Elf that had saved their comrades on the battlefield, and decided to see if they can catch a glimpse of this 'mysterious' Elf that had piqued their interests. Though their father had warned against causing trouble for King Thranduil, the twins were never one to heed his words and always sought out adventures of their own.

"A bloody battle has happened indeed," Elladan mused upon spying the stained forest floor.

"They say Blood Elves dwell within Fangorn Forest, and their use of the dark arts is what shunned them away from us."

"Think they will use their arts on us if we get too close?" joked Elladan.

Elrohir gave his older twin a look. "This isn't something to be joking about Elladan," he chided.

Suddenly the older twin stopped and listened intently, picking up footsteps coming from the forest in front of them. Drawing their weapons at the ready the twins waited for a figure to appear.

And appear he did.

An Elf.

One who bore a mask over his face, clad in black armor emblazoned with a symbol unfamiliar to them. He was carefully walking around the trees, inspecting them, whispering to them. Elladan and Elrohir widened their eyes in shock when the trees responded in kind, and exchanged glances with one another. What are they going to do?

From where they hid -thankfully their horses remained silent- the twins continued observing the mysterious Elf.

* * *

Legolas pulled up the hood of his cloak to hide his face, then pulled off the mask from his face. Now that he was no longer in battle he could take it off. The trees weren't hurt and were answering his concerned questions, prompting the Elf to thank them for helping out in the battle earlier. When he had returned home earlier his parents asked him to strengthen the magic around their borders, and this he complied knowing their home will be scrutinized by their Mirkwood kin.

_Daelas. We sense two presence that does not belong here,_ the trees whispered in his mind.

_Is it Mirkwood Elves?_

The trees paused momentarily, groaning as their trunks shifted this way and that.

_No. They glow with the aura of Rivendell Elves._

'_Rivendell? The realm ruled by Lord Elrond?_' Legolas pulled on his mask and stepped out of the boundary of Fangorn Forest.

"I know you are there," he spoke loudly into the empty air.

When nothing but silence greeted him Legolas drew forth a dagger from his belt and threw it into the bushes before him. Two loud neighs echoed in the air, followed by two male voices shouting out before tumbling into view. No doubt their horses must have thrown them off and then ran away in fright. Legolas could see they were twins, their features exact mirror copies of one another. Unlike his silver hair, theirs were black like the night, and judging from their expressions, the two Elves were not surprised they were caught.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked.

"We are Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell," answered one of the twins.

"You do not belong here. Leave this place at once," he ordered.

"Are you one of the Blood Elves that dwell within Fangorn Forest?"

Legolas clenched his fist tightly upon hearing the question.

"Leave. I will not repeat myself again," he coldly answered before walking away.

Elladan and Elrohir fled the forest on foot.

* * *

To say Elrond was mad was an understatement. The ancient Elf was _livid_ at the fact his sons disobeyed his orders and went near the borders of Fangorn Forest. Though he thanked Arda for their safe return, he was nonetheless not impressed with their childish antics.

"What in Arda's name were you thinking?" he roared angrily in front of Galadriel and Thranduil.

The twins winced at their father's yelling.

"You could have died! Killed! Kidnapped! Where would that leave me?" continued the ancient Elf.

"But _Ada _we made it back alive!" Elrohir argued.

"You were lucky you didn't run into a Orc!"

Elladan fidgeted slightly. "We did run into a Blood Elf, one with a mask on his face."

Thranduil looked up the moment he heard this. "How did he look like?" inquired the Elvenking.

"We cannot really answer that. His features were obscured by a hood, but he had a build around ours and wore black armor with a crest we did not recognize," explained Elladan.

"Noreg...that was Noreg's son Daelas," Thranduil murmured.

Galadriel shifted her blue eyes onto the Elvenkin. "Daelas you say? Noreg and Belloth's son?"

"Yes."

"Strange. If he was a Blood Elf he would have used a magic to wipe your memories, yet he did not."

Elrond closed his eyes. "You two are forbidden from going on patrols when we return to Imladris."

"_Ada_!"

"My word is final!"

Both his sons closed their mouths and looked defeated.

Thranduil was becoming intrigued by this mysterious masked Elf that not only Tauriel had seen, but the sons of Lord Elrond as well. Yet if he left Mirkwood now, his realm will surely fall to the looming Darkness that is coming for them all.

For now he has more important matters to attend to.

Such as finding out where Noreg has hidden his son.

His Legolas.

His little Greenleaf.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Legolas won't find out who he truly is until further down the story._

_Poor Thranduil will have to wait to reunite with his beloved son!_

_All OCs belong to me!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. Desecrated Village

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Desecrated Village**

Returning to the village once the borders were strengthened, Legolas headed straight for the healer's room to check on Mîdh and those who had been injured during the battle. Two healer Elves greeted him as he walked in, which the Prince acknowledged with a dip of his head. He had changed into a light tunic with leather boots, strong yet sturdy, with black belts holding his quiver and swords to his back. The mask his mother had given him rested inside a small pouch tied to his belt, which contained and assortment of antidotes and poisons for various purposes.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas stopped at the foot of the bed.

Mîdh's eyes fluttered open then settled in on his friend's familiar face. "Better but I still cannot feel my legs," he groaned when a small jostle caused pain to shoot up his limbs.

"The Healers say he'll remain in bed for a couple of days," Eruannon supplied helpfully, coming in with a basin of water in both hands.

Getting up so the Elleth could sit down, Legolas observed quietly from the corner of the room as Eruannon used a wet cloth to wipe away the remains of dried blood. Naturally Mîdh objected like a baby bird squawking to get away from its mother, but Eruannon was rather persuasive and her bond with Mîdh was the closest out of the four friends. Thoughtfully the Elf began to debate whether it would be a good idea to ask his parents to allow the two to wed.

"I ran into two Elves from Rivendell whilst out securing our borders," Legolas finally said, prompting the two to flick their gazes towards him.

"Elves from Rivendell? They rarely come to these part of the woods...did they mention who they were?" inquired Eruannon curiously.

"Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond of Rivendell."

Eruannon's hand paused midway in wiping Mîdh's face. "The twin sons of Elrond? What were they doing here so close to our home? I hope they haven't seen you Daelas," she scolded in a mothering tone.

"Would I let myself be seen so easily? Have you so little faith me Eruannon," teased Legolas.

A rosy hue covered the Elleth's cheeks at this slight teasing.

* * *

With his friends and comrades healing and tended to in the healer's rooms, Legolas made his way towards his parent's chambers. He needed to report what he had seen to them. Along the way he ran into Rostadeg and the two warriors traversed side by side, making slight comments and jokes at one another, which led to Rostadeg teasing Legolas about his feelings for Eruannon.

"Out of the three of us, you are the most suited for Eruannon."

Legolas felt his lips tug into a small smile. "She has feelings for Mîdh and I am content with what I have," he answered casually.

"Come on Daelas it's clear Eruannon feels the same about you," Rostadeg arched an eyebrow at his Prince.

"I'm more content being alone," insisted the Elf.

Rostadeg sighed heavily. "Always humble and putting others before yourself aren't you Daelas?" the warrior Elf clasped his hand upon Legolas' shoulder.

"I'll be fast," he said and slipped inside to talk to his parents.

* * *

Belloth was staring out the window in worry when Legolas entered, her violet eyes gazing into the distance, as if seeing something terrible that will befall them swiftly and quietly. Noreg joined his wife from the bedside table, wrapping a comforting arm around his Queen's body. The two had a sense of foreboding. The attack from earlier that morning was only the beginning, and they were afraid the Witch-King of Angmar would not be one to give up so easily.

"_Ada_, _Nadeth_, there is something I must tell you."

His parents turned from the window to look at him. "What is it my son?" inquired Belloth in a musical voice.

"Rivendell Elves were spotted at the eastern border when I went to strengthen the spells. They announced themselves as Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond."

Noreg bore a grim expression. "Lord Elrond, whilst he does not shun us, is not our ally as well. He has agreed to leave us alone so long as we never threaten him or his realm...why would his sons be in Mirkwood-"

The King's words were cut off by a loud scream that filled the air. Their attention drawn to the windows overlooking the courtyard below, Legolas was horrified to find streams of Orcs pouring out like a plague upon a village. No. They _were _a plague. Guards were rallying to fight against their invaders but these Orcs were different, more agile, more brutal and ferocious, almost like they were mindless beasts instilled with nothing but pure lust for blood.

"Help our people!" Noreg ordered as he grabbed his sword from the wardrobe.

"But _Ada _what about you and _Nana_?"

Belloth cupped her son's face with both hands and gave him a reassuring smile. "We will survive. Go help our people, make sure they do not die!"

Legolas was already out the door before she finished her sentence.

* * *

Orcs screamed and snarled as they bared their sharp teeth and weapons. By the time Legolas arrived to help in the battle, he could see many bodies strewn upon the floor, and they were all Elves. Rage and anger boiled deep within his soul and the Elf struggled to contain the magic that was threatening to spill and wipe out not only his friends, but everything around him. Pulling on the mask retrieved from his pouch, he quickly nocked two arrows and released them, piercing an Orc right through the throat. The monster let out a gutteral groan, black blood trickling down its lips, and then fell forward with a loud thud.

Wasting no time Legolas continued to fell Orc after Orc, retrieving arrows from dead bodies when he could, and using his swords when the situation called for it. These Orcs were different from the other ones he had fought so far, and he realized their strengths were greater than anticipated. Unsheathing his swords from behind his back, the Elf barely managed to parry one blow from a heavy axe. His knees bent outward to spread the force of the blow but Legolas could feel his legs sinking into the soft ground. Switching one of his swords into a back-hand grip, the Elf shoved upward with the hilt, startling the Orc as he hastily slashed its exposed throat.

Another roar drew his attention towards the castle and Legolas felt panic rise within him when he spotted the creatures headed for the healer's quarters.

"No!"

He ran after them.

A huge mace came swinging his way which the Elf dodged but rolling on the ground. He was about the engage it in battle but three of his friends took over, telling him to rush over to save those who were wounded.

'_Please let me make it in time_,' he prayed silently to Arda.

Bursting in through the door with swords drawn and hair flying, Legolas came to screeching halt when he spotted the lifeless body of Mîdh lying upon the bed, bleeding and covered with lacerations.

"Mîdh..."

A roar from the Orc that had killed its friend snapped him back to the battle. Gripping his swords so tightly that his knuckles turned white, Legolas walked forward and spun around in a deadly dance of steel, grabbing the Orc by its armor, rendering it defenseless through a wave of magic. With the Orc stunned and unable to move, he quickly slit it throat, then threw the dead body in disgust.

"D-Daelas..."

The familiar voice of Eruannon was weak and came from behind. Spinning on his heels the Elf looked around in confusion, then found her lying on the ground, hand clutching a deadly wound upon her abdomen.

"Eruannon!" he knelt beside her body, cradling her gently in his lap.

She coughed several times as blood continued pouring from her wound. Pressing a hand against the slash, Legolas tried to use a wave of healing aura to stop the bleeding but she grabbed his hand, gently shaking her head from side to side.

"You'll die if I don't heal you!" he whispered urgently.

Eruannon pulled his bloodied hand up to her face, a small smile gracing her lips. Legolas felt his vision blur as tears threatened to spill. He had grown up with her, Mîdh, and Rostadeg. They had many adventures together. The bond he shared with the three of them will forever be irreplaceable, and they had promised to sale to the Undying Lands together.

"It's...too late..." Eruannon coughed again, "Live on Daelas...for us..."

"No! We promised to sale to the Undying Lands together! You can't leave me like this," Legolas gripped her hand tightly in his.

"You always were...the bravest out of us four..."

Her hand fell limply against her side as the light faded from Eruannon's eyes. Clutching her body tighter against his own chest, Legolas mourned in silence for his companion briefly, until the same screech from the Nazgûl prompted him to run outside.

* * *

What he saw will forever haunt his dreams for thousands of years to come.

His mother dead on the floor.

His father clutched within the gigantic beast's claws, with the Witch-King of Angmar peering directly into his face as the Elf struggled fruitlessly within the strong grasp.

"_Ada_! _Nana_!" Legolas cried as he ran forward.

The Witch-King lifted a hand and several Orcs pinned the young Elf to the ground, whilst one gripped his hair, jerking his head up towards the scene he so desperately wanted to shut out of his mind.

"_Watch now as your parents die before your very eyes_," the Witch-King declared.

Drawing a sword from seemingly nowhere the Witch-King pierced Noreg's abdomen deeply, then commanded his fell beast to fly high into the sky. Once they were at a reasonable height, the creature released the body from its clutches. Legolas could only watch in horror as his father's body plummeted to the ground, landing with a sickening thud and then becoming limp.

"No!" he screamed in agony, the Orcs around holding him down even tighter.

With another flick of his hand the Witch-King commanded his Orcs to set the entire village on fire. Flames roared high in the sky, engulfing everything in the process, including the bodies of those beloved to Legolas. Struggled as he would the Elf could not break free from the holds pushing him down. Instead he closed his eyes, turned his head away, and prayed to Arda that those souls will find peace in Valinor.

"_I will let you live as a messenger to those who still roam free on this Middle-Earth. The power of my master is absolute. The Darkness will swallow you all. Join me or die!_"

The Orcs released their grip on Legolas and hurriedly scrambled away.

* * *

Once he was sure no Orcs were lingering and the Witch-King was gone, Legolas picked himself up and ran over to where his father lay. Noreg was a sight to behold. Blood oozed from various wounds on his body, his body was broken in many places, and just the mere task of breathing was beyond agonizing. Legolas fought back tears as he picked up his father's cold hand in his own, gripping it for reassurance that he was still alive.

"_Ada_, don't leave me!" he begged quietly.

"Legolas...you are our pride and joy but..." Noreg gasped in a lungful of air, "But you...there is something...we have been...keeping from you..." the dying King choked out.

"What is it _Ada_?"

Noreg heaved as he tried to take in more air. "You...you are..."

His body went limp.

"No..._Ada...Ada_!"

* * *

With his home destroyed and those he loved dead, Legolas buried the bodies of his parents in Fangorn Forest, calling on the trees to guard their graves and the remains of his village from outsiders. If he was the remaining survivor then he did not want anyone to find his desecrated village and wonder what happened. Let no one ever witness the horrors of what had transpired this day.

"Let the shadows be my allies, the forest my home, I swear to Arda I will avenge you _Ada _and _Nadeth_. I will not let this tragedy befall anyone else ever again," Legolas pulled on his mask, hood, and disappeared within Fangorn Forest. _  
_

His first destination will be Mirkwood.

* * *

Thranduil, Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel were discussing the encroaching darkness within Thranduil's study when a guard burst in through the door. Annoyance flickered onto the Elvenking's face as he glanced up, wondering what could be so important that they were distracted in the middle of such an important conversation.

"What is it? Be quick" he ordered in an irked voice.

"My lord scouts have reported that Noreg and his village have fallen...to the Nazgûl."

Silence.

"Legolas...my little Greenleaf..." Thranduil slumped into the nearest chair in a state of shock.

"Thranduil..." Gandalf comfortingly patted his friend on the back.

"Gone...gone from this realm and I never even got to reunite with him..."

The remaining three shared a look of sadness for their friend.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_The next chapter will show how Thranduil is taking the news, and what Legolas will do now that the home he knows is gone._

_More characters will begin to make an appearance as well._

_Please do review!_

_They motivate me and I love reading what your thoughts are!_

_Also many have been wondering about how old Legolas is, so I fixed the summary a bit._

_He would be around 215 years old since Thranduil spent 200 years searching for him._

_Only Thranduil will never know how he looks like due to the mask and years of absence._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. No One Else

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**No One Else**

For three days Thranduil shut himself in his room, not seeing anyone, nor eating anything. He had grown reclusive, coming out only to attend to a few duties during the day, then immediately slamming the door soon after. It had gotten to the point where his children and wife were beginning to worry for his health. Orthoredion, Belgion, Imladeth, and Gailiel all stood outside their father's chambers, each equally hesitant to intrude on such a private moment but something had to be done. Mirkwood still needs a King to rule over them, and if Thranduil was constantly in mourning then they'll never get anywhere.

"I'll go," Orthoredion took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Silence.

Pressing an ear against the ancient oak Orthoredion heard faint sobs coming from the other side. Giving his siblings a worried look the eldest gently pushed open the door and found their father leaning upon the bed post, face buried in both hands whilst his shoulders heaved up and down. Wordlessly the four siblings walked over to their father, each surrounding him with warm embraces that brought the Elvenking out of his grief-stricken state.

"_Ada_ please you need to stop this," Imladeth said softly.

"_Nana _and the others are worried about you," added Gailiel.

Thranduil managed a faint smile, patting his children each on the hand. "I only wish you four got to meet your eldest brother Legolas before he was..." the Elvenking broke off, taking a deep breath to control his emotions.

"_Im melin le Ada_," the four chimed together.

"I love you all my children," answered Thranduil.

"I am sure brother Legolas is watching over us from Valinor," Orthoredion glanced up at the cloudless sky.

The Elvenking switched his attention towards his eldest son. "Orthoredion, I will set a date for your coronation as Crown Prince of Mirkwood. When I join the Valar, you will be next in line to rule after me."

Orthoredion's eyes enlarged in shock whilst his siblings squealed in delight, Belgion clasped his brother on the shoulder. Not knowing what else to say, the eldest merely thanked his father.

"_Le hannon Ada_."

Thranduil gave his children another smile, this time it was much bigger and warmer.

* * *

Mirkwood.

It was definitely enveloped with Light here.

Legolas found himself in a clearing after making his way out of Fangorn Forest. Surveying the area he found targets set up along a straight line, each with arrows piercing the center. No doubt this must be their training grounds. Farther off to right were a bunch of wooden barracks set up next to one another, loud neighs gave it away as the stables.

That's what he needed.

Carefully and silently so as not to arouse suspicion, Legolas made his way towards the stables. His leather boots barely left any traces nor prints behind, thanks in part to his training and the shadows being his ally. Nearing the stables the Elf heard a soft neigh from within one of the barracks, and he approached the mare slowly, not making any sudden movements to startle it.

The mare snorted when Legolas stood in front of her. For several moments neither moved until he placed a hand upon her velvet muzzle, gently running a hand up and down whilst it neighed in pleasure. He smiled. She was a friendly one, and was rather trusting of him despite the mask he wore. Her bridle and reigns were hanging on the wall next to her, and Legolas took them off, gently easing them over the large mare's head.

"Will you come with me?" he asked quietly.

It nipped his arm in response.

Swinging himself gracefully up the mare's back, Legolas was about to pull out of the stables when a voice drifted into his mind.

_You are familiar...very familiar..._

It took several moments for the Elf to realize the trees were whispering to him.

_I hail from Fangorn Forest. Perhaps it is their aura you sense on me. _

The trees shuddered and groaned, their branches swaying in the breeze, casting their shadows over his head.

_No...you are a Wood-Elf. A Wood-Elf you are, for only Wood-Elves can communicate with us_.

Slightly taken aback by this Legolas didn't know how to respond.

_Yes. Yes. You are a Wood-Elf. A very strong Wood-Elf at that. No Elf has been able to communicate with us like this for the past one hundred years_.

_I am a Blood Elf, the son of Noreg and Belloth. My name is Daelas. _

For a while the trees did not answer.

_Shadowleaf...that name is reminiscent of Thranduil Elvenking's missing son. The lost Prince who has been missing for two hundred years now. Oh poor Elvenking, not a day goes by without his mourning his son._

_Poor Elvenking_, the other trees murmured in unison.

_Thank you for telling me this but I am not a Wood-Elf. _

_We sense a inner glow from you Wood-Elf. Tell us why you are hiding it? _

Legolas looked away at this point. Ever since he was a little elfling his parents have trained him to hide his inner glow. He thought it was normal, so others could recognize they were Blood Elves, but the more he thought, the more Legolas began to suspect if it was another reason why he had to hide his glow.

_I...I do not like to reveal it...it helps us Blood Elves stay hidden amongst our kin_.

_A Blood-Elf he says, so be it. We shall respect your wishes Blood-Elf. We are allies of Wood or Blood alike, call upon us if you ever need help_.

_Thank you my friends_.

Without wasting another moment Legolas urged the mare into a gallop and the duo raced out of Mirkwood.

* * *

Gailiel came out of the palace on her way to the stables to brush down her mare Gwenneth for the day, a daily ritual she's been doing ever since the mare was a young filly. Several guards greeted her as she traversed with her older brother Belgion by her side. They were both deep in conversation regarding their elder brother's coronation date as Crown Prince of Mirkwood.

"Haven't you ever wondered Belgion about our missing brother?" inquired a curious Gailiel.

"The only thing I can remember is _Ada _telling us how he was kidnapped when he was an infant elfling by Blood Elves," answered her brother.

"What if he's still alive and out there? Oh how I want to know his whereabouts!"

Belgion came to a grinding halt just mere leagues away from the door leading to the stables. His eyes were alert and scanning the area, a hand held in front to prevent his little sister from going onward. Gailiel pursed her lips together in a frown, wondering why her brother would just abruptly stop like this.

"What's going-"

"There in the stables," Belgion indicated with a jerk of his head.

Following her brother's direction the silver-haired Elleth looked towards the stables and both hands flew to her mouth. Seated atop her beloved Gwenneth was a figure. A male judging from his clothing. She couldn't make out if he was Man or Elf for a hood covered his hair, but when a breeze blew through the area, the hood was lowered momentarily to reveal black hair. At first Gailiel thought a Man had broken in through their borders and had stolen her mare, but her Elven eyes told her the figure was an Elf, this she knew due to his pointed ears.

"Is that an Elf..." she murmured quietly to her brother.

"His hair is as black as night itself...he must be a Blood Elf," her brother answered with a frown.

"But _Ada _said their village was all but desecrated by the Nazgûl Lord and his Orcs."

"He must have survived."

Gailiel narrowed her eyes a little to see even more and realized he was wearing a mask over his eyes, which was strange as she had never heard of a Blood Elf concealing his or her features like this.

"Is that a mask?"

Her brother also took a closer look. "Strange. Why would he wear a mask over his face? It's almost like he doesn't want the world to know who he is."

The figure suddenly took off galloping into the woods, startling Belgion and Gailiel as the siblings ran forward but it was too late.

"Gwenneth!" Gailiel cried, shocked to see her childhood friend gone.

"Whoever he is, he must have really good connections with animals...Gwenneth would have tossed anyone but you off her back," mused Belgion.

The Elleth smacked her brother across the arm. "He just stole my horse! _My _horse! I'm reporting to _Ada_," she spun on her heels and hurried off back to the castle.

* * *

By the time Legolas made it to the nearest human town it was already nightfall. A light rain also began pouring as well, slightly drenching his clothing despite the dappled grey cloak worn around his shoulders. He had no idea where or what this place was, as he rarely ventured out of Fangorn Forest but the Elf was confident his features would be obscured enough not to reveal his nature as an Elf.

Spotting a local tavern to the far right he brought the mare over and dismounted, tying her reigns to a post prior to entering the warm dwelling. A fire roared brightly in a corner of the room, fed with enough wood to keep it going through the evening. A female was behind the bar tending to guests and wiping down glasses, all the tables were full of patrons drinking and whispering quietly to themselves, almost like they were afraid to speak out loud.

Making his way towards the bar drew the attention of the establishment upon himself. Legolas shifted uncomfortably under all the stares. Whilst his grey cloak covered his entire body and the hood concealed his ears, the Elf knew his face was revealed though the mask his mother gave covered his crimson irises. Perhaps he should cover his face as well, he didn't take well to people seeing his features. His bow and swords were openly revealed to the public but his other weapons were methodically concealed on his body. Blood Elves were trained not just in close and far combat, they were also trained to be lethal slayers. His hand was a mere inch away from a concealed Elven dagger, ready to be thrown should he sense any hostility in his direction.

He sat on an empty chair and beckoned at the female. She came over and laid down a glass of liquid before him. The aroma wafting up from the steam told the Elf it was juniper tea sweetened with a touch of honey. How had she known? Was it customary for her to greet customers with a cup of warm tea? Pushing those questions out of his mind, Legolas picked up the glass with a gloved hand, taking a slow sip of the tea and feeling it warm up his insides.

"You're not from around here are you?" the female asked, rubbing at a glass with a wet cloth.

_She's a smart one_, Legolas thought as he lowered the glass.

"Yes. That is correct," he confirmed in a murmur.

"Are you a Ranger? That cloak you wear reminds me of those who dwell in the North," continued the barkeep.

_I am not a Ranger. I am a Blood Elf but you would not know of our existence in this world. _

Instead Legolas played along with her guesses. "I am a Ranger who is merely traversing Middle-Earth," he answered, taking another sip of tea.

Oh how it reminded him of his village.

"Do you have a name?" she beamed a smile at him.

Wracking his brain for an answer regarding his "Ranger" identity, Legolas stalled for several moments and then answered with his Elvish name, confident she wouldn't ask questions.

"Daelas."

The barkeep continued wiping glasses but she had a far-off look upon her face. "Daelas? That's a really nice sounding name," she said with another smile.

_Do humans like to smile a lot? _

"My name is Lily. This tavern belongs to my father," the female introduced.

"It is nice to meet you Lily," Legolas dipped his head in greeting.

"Is it customary for Rangers to wear masks to hide their identities? The other Rangers that have come across this town never wore them before," Lily noted, studying his face closely.

Legolas sipped at his tea. "I prefer to keep my identity hidden," he answered flatly.

Her smile faltered briefly but quickly regained a place on her lips. "Do you mind if I see how you look like? It's been a while since I've seen a Ranger of your build and height around these parts."

Legolas hesitated.

The reason why he kept the mask on was not to draw attention to himself.

Unraveling a piece of cloth from his pouch the Elf tied it around his lower face, covering his nose and mouth, then he carefully took off the mask, feeling exposed without it covering his eyes. Lily peered through the hood and noticed his crimson eyes, but instead of reacting with fear, Lily was even more intrigued by the color of his irises. Before she could ask questions however, he quickly replaced the mask and pulled away from her reach.

"Your eyes are crimson colored," she noted in a small voice.

"I am wearing special coloring that allows my eyes to change colors," he lied hastily.

"I never knew Rangers could do that!"

He chuckled under his breath.

A loud bang jolted the entire tavern awake as all eyes turned towards the door. Making their way in were a group of soldiers, all bearing weapons and clad in battle armor. The guests within the tavern immediately began averting their faces from the soldiers, as the group plowed through the tables to stop in front of Lily, ignoring Legolas and a few other patrons.

"Commander Lucian, what brings you to my tavern at this late hour?" Lily greeted, though Legolas detected a trace of fear in her voice.

"It's past your due date for taxes," the leader whom Legolas assumed to be the Commander spoke up.

Lily swallowed nervously. "You have taken most of my money this month already! I do not have enough to keep paying you!"

"Well then I guess we will have to take _you _instead then huh?" Lucian smiled a crooked and perverse grin, prompting his troops to laugh in eagerness.

Extending an arm forward to grab Lily from behind the bar, Legolas acted quickly and pressed down on a pressure point on the Man's hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" sneered the Commander.

"If you move, I will press harder and that will cause your heart to stop pumping," warned the Elf.

Soldiers stirred behind their leader but Lucian held a hand up, stopping them from making movements as he fixated his gaze upon the Elf. Legolas did not move but kept his fingers pressed firmly on the pressure point. His parents trained him well in the anatomy of Elves, Men, and Dwarves alike. He knew which point to press to render them unconscious, where to hit to knock the wind out of them, and other deadly pressure points on the body as well.

"What have we here Lily? A lover of yours?" jeered Lucian, his troops sniggering in unison.

"He is a guest of mine Lucian," countered the barkeep heatedly.

"What's with the cloak eh? And the hood? Are you a Ranger or something boy?"

Silence.

"You impudent little-"

Before Lucian could reach forward and pull the hood down Legolas pressed on the pressure point, then gracefully flipped the Commander onto his back despite being heavier than the Elf. Stunned and winded, Lucian stared up in shock at the hooded stranger. Simultaneously all the soldiers in the room pointed their spears at Legolas, and he slowly got off the chair to walk to the center of the circle.

"Get him!" Lucian gasped from the floor.

The group closed in on the Elf but Legolas swept their feet out from beneath them, knocking the front soldiers onto the ground. When the next wave tried to attack he pulled out his short daggers from beneath the cloak, wielding them expertly and with deadly accuracy, making sure not to kill anyone but just simply knock them unconscious and unable to fight. A spear from one of the soldiers entangled itself into his hood, pulling it downward and revealing his pointed ears and black hair to those in the tavern.

"_He's an Elf_!" he heard someone gasp in shock.

"_No wonder he's so graceful at fighting_!"

"Worthless bunch of maggots," Lucian cursed as he got up from the ground. Upon spotting the pointed ears and masked face of the mysterious Ranger, the Commander broke out into a wide grin. "Well if it isn't an Elf. Lord Torin will reward me greatly for your capture!" cackled the Man gleefully.

In a blink of an eye almost impossible to see, Legolas rushed forward and knocked the Commander on the head right under his temple, stunning him again. This time Legolas drew one of his swords from their sheathes, pressing the blade against the Man's throat.

"Leave this place and never return. If you ever set foot inside this tavern again, I will slay you where you stand," threatened the Elf.

Lucian gulped and nodded furiously.

Stepping back whilst lowering his weapon Legolas expected the Commander to keep his word and leave but instead the Man attempted to counterattack. With no other choice left the Elf grabbed the extended arm, twisted until he heard bones break, then broke that arm even more by wrenching it out of its socket. Lucian howled in pain, clutching his broken right arm as Legolas shoved him back towards his troops.

"I-I'll remember this!" the Man gasped as they fled in terror.

Whispering in Sindarin under his breath Legolas threw a hand out towards the people in the tavern, and they blinked three times then went back to their business, as if they had not witnessed the fight that just went on. Lily hesitantly came out from behind the bar, standing next to the Elf and helping him pull his hood back over his head.

"You're an Elf?" she asked in awe.

"Yes."

"What did you just do to my guests?"

He sheathed his sword and hid his daggers. "I wiped their memory of this evening. They will not remember seeing me here," he answered.

"W-Why did you not do the same to me?"

The Elf paused and tilted his head towards the roof of the tavern, where soft droplets of rain fell against the tiles.

"I wonder why..." he murmured inaudibly.

Lily swallowed nervously. "If you have nowhere else to go for the evening, I have guest rooms that you can use to rest."

He smiled at her. "That would be nice. Thank you Lily."

She blushed and hurried away to prepare a guest room for Legolas. Whilst she was gone the Elf went back outside and brought the mare over to the stable, where there was food and a place for her to rest for the evening.

"You never told me your name," he said to it.

The mare snorted and nipped him on the head playfully.

"Gwenneth? That's a pretty name."

Gwenneth neighed in response.

As soon as the mare was settled for the night Legolas headed back inside the tavern.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Legolas you bad Elf, stealing your sister's horse and running off with it XD_

_If you are curious as to why or how Legolas has so many weapons on him, he had it on him before the attack on his village. He never got a chance to change so he escaped with whatever he had on his person, and that included all his hidden weapons, money his parents gave him should he ever need use of it, and various antidotes along with poisons. _

_Poor Thranduil D:_

_Don't worry! Your son is still alive and well! You'll reunite with him soon!_

_Also the trees of Mirkwood recognize Legolas as a Wood-Elf but because he was raised by Noreg, Legolas identifies himself as a Blood-Elf. He can communicate with the trees of both Mirkwood and Fangorn because of his connection. Fangorn because he was raised there, and Mirkwood because he's the true heir to the throne. The trees respect his wishes and call him Daelas, despite him withholding his true name from the trees._

_It will take a long time for him to accept his true heritage as a Wood-Elf and the Crown Prince of Mirkwood._

_Should I have the siblings have a run-in with Legolas? They won't recognize him of course and neither will he, but would it be interesting to see how they react to a Blood-Elf? Not to mention if they treat him with hostility, they will certainly feel guilt when they discover he is their long-lost brother XD_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. I Am No One's Tool

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I Am No One's Tool**

"_Ada! Ada! _Someone stole Gwenneth and took off with her!" Gailiel burst into the dining hall to find her mother feeding her father food and abruptly turned away from the sight, blushing hard and covering her face with her hands, "_Nana! _Don't do that in front of me!" she cried in a mortified tone.

Queen Edlothiad laughed out loud at her daughter's mortified look, King Thranduil chuckled alongside his wife and opened his arms towards his daughter.

"_Iellig tolo govano ven_," Thranduil beckoned at the empty chair next to him._  
_

Gailiel sat down in the chair next to her father, hoping to distract his attention long enough to tell him what she had seen with Belgion. Speaking of her brother, the older sibling appeared breathless, no doubt he was trying to catch up to his _much _faster younger sister. Of the four of them, Gailiel was the fastest amongst the four. No one can outrun her in Mirkwood and even Belgion could not match her speed.

"Now what is on your mind _henig_?" inquired Edlothiad.

"Belgion and I just witnessed a Blood Elf run off with my Gwenneth! _My _Gwenneth!" stated Gailiel twice for emphasis._  
_

Thranduil paused midway taking a sip of his juniper tea. "A Blood Elf? Noreg and his village have fallen to the Nazgûl. You are sure you have seen correctly my daughter?"

"Yes _Ada_! Belgion can be my witness," she looked to her brother for emphasis.

Said older Elf, whom was doubled over catching his breath, straightened back up and confirmed his sister's story. Together the siblings explained to their parents what they saw at the stables, and how when the wind blew through, they were given a clear view of black hair and pointed ears. The mention of the mask was what drew the Elvenking's attention and he realized his children were not making this up.

"This masked Elf...three times he has been spotted near Mirkwood. This cannot be a coincidence can it my dear?" Thranduil turned to his wife.

Edlothiad shook her head, her blonde hair cascading around like a waterfall. "Perhaps we should find a way to bring him before us and ask what has happened to the village?" suggested the wise Queen.

"I will send word to Lord Elrond and ask for his advice."

* * *

Since returning to Imladris Elrond had forbidden his sons from going on patrols. With nothing else to do the twins spent most of their days pranking whenever and whomever they could find. However when their mischievous antics happened upon the one Elf they did not want to antagonize the most, the twins knew they were in for a scolding by their father.

Glorfindel had walked unknowingly into a trap set by Elrohir, resulting in him being covered with berry juice from head to toe. The Elf Lord was _not_ impressed and stalked over to where the twins had hidden themselves.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" he barked in an angry voice.

The twins took off running before the Balrog-Slayer could act.

At that moment Elrond emerged from his study to find a berry-sodden Glorfindel shaking off the juices from his armor, whilst muttering colorful words in Sindarin under his breath. Amused as the Balrog-Slayer rarely used words like this, the ancient healer approached his friend. Glorfindel was a sight to behold indeed, with his silver armor drenched in violet berry juice, even his golden hair was dripping as well.

"I assume my sons have managed to prank you with their antics as well?"

"My lord Elrond," Glorfindel tried bow but ended up dripping juice all over the floor.

Trying to keep his composure from cracking the ancient healer bid his friend to rise. "How was your patrol on the western lands?" he inquired, handing a towel to the Elf Prince from a passing maid.

"I felt a sense of dread lingering in the air, like something dark is on its way to our realm."

Disturbed by this message the ancient Elf fingered the ring resting upon his hand. Glorfindel's eyes fell upon it and knew Elrond bore a Ring of Power, Vilya, the Ring of Sapphire and mightiest of the three given to the Elves. It was through its power that Elrond was able to preserve the beauty of Imladris, and use his abilities as a healer to save even those on the brink of death. The Balrog-Slayer also knew Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien is the bearer of Nenya, the Ring of Water, whilst the current wielder of Narya was the Istari Gandalf the Grey.

"This evil is something even we Elves cannot hold at bay," murmured Elrond quietly to the Elf Lord.

"I fear Mirkwood will be the first to fall."

Elrond gazed out towards the waterfall cascading behind his back. Glorfindel excused himself and hurried off to find the twins, talking out loud about what he will do once he had his hands on the two.

* * *

Awoken by the sound of someone entering his room Legolas bolted upright with a dagger in his hand. Lily gave a soft yelp of alarm, not expecting the Elf to sit up and pull a weapon at her. Thankfully the tray she carried was already set upon the table, and his breakfast did not spill all over the floor. Once assessing that it was merely Lily who had shown up in his room, Legolas put the knife away and exhaled a deep breath.

"I brought you a light breakfast. I don't know what Elves like to eat so I just made some simple soup and toast for you," Lily timidly said.

"Thank you," Legolas swung his legs over the side of the bed, viewing the sky outside to find it cloudless and blue.

"I will leave you to your meal," the barkeep picked up the tray and quietly left the room.

Using the basin of water left in the adjacent wash room connected to his room, the Elf wet a cloth then proceeded to wipe his face. Once freshened up Legolas went back to his room and laced on his boots, noticing the soles were becoming worn, he made a mental note to stop by a shoe maker to have it repaired, and perhaps the blacksmith to forge a few more weapons. The money his parents had given was more than enough to last him on the road, and thanks to his nature as a Elf, he did not need to eat nor rest as often as Men do.

Sitting down at the table he drew the bowl of soup in front, inhaling the aroma to try and discover the taste. He could smell a hint of ginger leaves mixed in with spices he was not familiar with, along with cubes of meat chopped up into pieces that were easy to swallow. It left a tangy taste on his tongue when the Elf took a spoonful of it, a bit sweet and spicy as well. Lily was a good cook, she would make a good wife to whomever has the privilege of marrying her.

After eating the light meal of bread and soup the Elf departed his room, taking the winding stairs down to the main gathering of the dwelling to find Lily behind the bar again. Many of the guests from the previous evening had already departed for the day, which suited Legolas since he didn't want to be seen. With the hood pulled over his hair and ears, alongside the mask that covered his eyes, he felt a bit more at ease talking to people.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" asked a pleasant Lily with a warm smile.

"Yes. It was a good meal, whoever has you for a wife is lucky indeed."

Lily blushed at the compliment.

"I must take my leave now. Thank you for the evening," Legolas placed a few coins down on the table, disappearing out the door so quickly Lily barely had time to chase after him.

* * *

Gwenneth was waiting at the stables all brushed down and tacked up to go. Legolas had a inkling of suspicion that it was Lily who went out of her way to prepare his horse for him. Gracefully mounting the mare -whilst making sure his hood was not blown over- the Elf made himself comfortable then urged Gwenneth into a slow trot. All around were shops and housings with villagers going about their daily business, but something was amiss, there were no merry conversation nor chatter. Everyone only went into stores for items needed, then hurried back out to their houses.

Remembering he needed to have his shoes repaired, the Elf looked for the nearest tailoring shop. He decided against having weapons forged, as Elven blades and forgers were the best on Middle-Earth. Perhaps he could commission an Elf to create weapons for him, if he could find a village that would welcome him as their own.

"Can I help you my dear lad?" an elderly woman greeted when he happened upon the tailor shop.

"Can you repair my boots for me?" inquired Legolas, sliding off Gwenneth's back and sitting down in a chair.

The elderly woman chuckled at this. "I may be old but my skills are unrivaled in the village. Give me your shoes dear lad, and they will be good as new in no time."

She passed him a pair of slippers for him to wear, which he set aside to unlace his leather boots. These he passed over to the elderly woman and waited patiently for her to finish. They struck up a small conversation mainly about where he was from, where he was going to, and if he had any specific destinations in mind. Legolas observed the woman work, noticing the skillfulness of her fingers sewing thread, pulling the needle in and out rhythmically. He understood why she claimed to be unrivaled in the village. With age and time comes experience.

"Here we go my lad," she handed the boots back over to him.

Legolas pulled out a small piece of gold and pressed it into her hand. Protesting that it was too much for a simple task like mending his boots, the elderly woman tried to give it back but the Elf insisted. She reminded him of his mother before she perished at the hands of the Nazgûl, and after hearing she needed to help feed her grandchildren, it make him more determined to give her the gold.

"I cannot thank you enough for this," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Take care of yourself," he replied after lacing his boots back on.

* * *

Wind.

It had never felt so good.

Legolas took a deep breath of fresh air as Gwenneth leisurely walked into a grassy field. He had no destination in mind, choosing to follow wherever the wind blows. After departing the small village the Elf found himself wandering on the outskirts of Mirkwood, keeping to the shadows to prevent Elf patrols from spotting him. The last thing he needed was a group of Elves prodding him for questions.

_Daelas. Daelas has returned! _

Pulling on the reigns to stop Gwenneth from walking farther, Legolas cocked his head to listen to the trees whispering in his head.

_We missed you Daelas_, the trees lowered their branches in his direction, almost caressing him tenderly with their leaves.

_I have missed you as well my friends_, replied the Elf as Gwenneth began heading towards the forest.

_There is trouble in the woods Daelas. Elves from Mirkwood are under attack by Spiders and Orcs. _

Alarmed by this piece of information Legolas asked where the group of Elves were and urged the mare into a strong run. All around the trees were whispering where the group were, and he followed their direction, pulling Gwenneth to a stop just mere inches from where the group were under siege by both Spiders and Orcs. It was a small patrol of five Elves, with two more in the middle, and what frightened him the most was one of the two being an Elleth.

"Stay here and don't move," he whispered to the mare.

Gwenneth snorted in response.

* * *

"We're surrounded on all sides!" Imladeth cried to her brother, pressing her back against his with an Elven blade held out.

Belgion pressed his lips into a thin line. "I did not expect to run into both Spiders and Orcs on a routine patrol," he spat angrily, ducking to avoid another blow aimed at his head.

Maethrowen nocked an arrow and released it at a Spider that had leapt into the year. The tip pierced the creature right through the skull, where it fell to the ground, its legs thrashing wildly in the air for several moments before stilling. Reaching for another arrow, her hand gripped empty air and the warrior began to panic a bit, slamming her bow into an Orc as it tried to attack her.

"I'm out of arrows!" she shouted to the two Royal Elves.

"As am I!" Imladeth responded.

Surrounded on all sides by Spiders and Orcs the little group pressed together, weariness and fatigue written upon their faces. Belgion and his twin were breathing heavily, dried blood caked on their arms and legs, whilst pieces of twig and leaves clung to their hair. Outnumbered and on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, it was evident to the small group that they would either die or not make it out alive with everyone.

A loud blast echoed in the air.

Belgion and Imladeth recognized the sound.

"Elves from Imladris!" they cried simultaneously.

True to their words a small group of Elves rode out from the forest to the south, bearing swords and flags of Rivendell flying high in the air. Leading them was none other than Glorfindel, the Balrog-Slayer followed by the twin sons of Lord Elrond. The royal Elves of Mirkwood exhaled in relief at the sight of reinforcements coming to their aid. How had they known? Did Lord Elrond have a vision and sent them in advance? Whatever the reason was, they owed Lord Elrond and Imladris a great debt.

"Get down!" Glorfindel shouted, throwing his sword skillfully out in front.

The group ducked as the sword cut through the Spiders that were on the verge of killing them with poison. The horses drew closer and closer and then reared up on their hind legs, kicking Orcs square in the chest and away from the group, giving them a chance to run towards their allies.

"We are in your debt!" Belgion gasped.

"_Ada _had a vision of this," Elladan said helpfully as he slashed at a Spider.

Regrouping and with renewed vigor the royal siblings rallied against their attackers.

* * *

Legolas was about to help out from the shadows when a loud horn made him stay put. Twisting his head towards the noise he saw a golden-haired Elf ride out from the bushes, trailing behind were the twin sons of Lord Elrond and a small group of Elves dressed in battle armor. Observing from the tree limb where he stood, the Elf could see the golden-haired Elf was the most experienced out of them all, wielding his sword gracefully and accurately. He fell fifteen Orcs in a matter of mere seconds but the trees were whispering in his head again.

_More are coming Daelas. More to the North are on their way here_.

_I cannot reveal myself to them. I am a part of the shadows, a Blood-Elf, one who is shunned by those in the Light. _

The trees continued their murmurings, alerting the Elf to where more Orcs were appearing.

An ear-piercing scream rattled the air and that's when Legolas acted.

* * *

Imladeth had no idea what happened.

One minute she was fighting alongside her brother.

The next she found herself pinned to the floor with an Orc blade protruding from her shoulder blade. Only then did the pain register in the Elleth's mind and she let out an agonized shriek, which escalated as the owner of the weapon wrenched it out of the wound. Raising it high in the air the Orc prepared to finish its job by killing her but at that moment, a sword impaled itself through its chest, and the creature toppled over with a weak groan.

The Elleth did not have time to breathe.

Another Orc came and grabbed her by the hair, tugging so hard Imladeth was sure every hair was uprooted from her head. The Orc threw her over its shoulder easily and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Belgion! Save me!" she screamed for her brother.

Occupied with Spiders of his own the older twin barely registered his sister's pleas for help until Glorfindel took off running, with Elrohir right behind on their horses. Wasting no time the royal Elf borrowed the horse belonging to Elladan and chased after the duo.

* * *

As soon as he saw the Orc run off with the Elleth in its arms Legolas broke into a sprint across the treetops. Growing up in Fangorn Forest served the Elf well, as he spent most of his days sitting in the trees and listening to animal calls. How did he always get himself into these predicaments? Didn't he promise to avenge his parents deaths? So why is he chasing after an Elf to which he has no connection to? He should be making his way to Dol Guldor, where the Witch-King has his lair.

So what was compelling him to save the Elleth?

Swinging elegantly from tree to tree Legolas managed to outrun the Orc. Knowing he only had a few moments to spare in advance of the Orc running past, he quickly notched an arrow onto his bow. Pulling the string all the way back until his muscles were straining, Legolas waited for the Orc to run into view. Several moments later the bushes rustled and the creature appeared with the Elleth over its shoulder.

Taking careful aim Legolas released the arrow.

It buried itself to the feathers in the Orc's neck.

It fell over immediately.

Jumping down from the tree the Elf crouched down beside the unconscious Elleth. However before he could check for a pulse, the sound of horse hooves attracted his attention to the left, where three horses came pounding into view, skidding to a halt just a few feet from where he stood. Frozen to the spot as this was the first time he had ever revealed himself to others, Legolas did not know what to do.

* * *

When Glorfindel spotted a cloaked figure hovering over the Princess of Mirkwood, his first instinct was the attack the figure but when he saw the dead Orc on the ground, the Elf-Lord reigned in his instincts and sheathed his sword.

"He's the one who told me to leave Fangorn Forest that day..." Elrohir murmured softly.

"My sister and I witnessed him ride off with her mare as well," added Belgion from the left.

Holding a hand up to stop the two younger Elves, the Balrog-Slayer walked forward with both hands up in a sign of peace.

"_I__m Glorfindel o Imladris. Pedin i lam edhellen mellon-nin?_" Glorfindel asked in the melodious tongue of Elvish.

The figure shifted slightly.

* * *

"_I__m Glorfindel o Imladris. Pedin i lam edhellen mellon-nin_?" the golden-haired Elf asked in Elvish.

Legolas understood completely what he said but did not know how to answer.

The only concern racing through his mind right now was they had seen him.

_They have seen me. They have seen me. They have _seen _me! What am I to do? Flee? Stay? Let them question me?_

Instead the Elf did the only thing he could think of.

Dashing forward so quickly that even the golden-haired Elf could not keep up, Legolas quickly knocked the two younger Elves unconscious via a blow to their solar plexus. As their bodies crumpled to the ground, Glorfindel drew his sword and swung it downward forcefully in his direction. Blocking with his own blades, Legolas perceived the golden-haired warrior would recognize his weapons as Elvish in origin.

And he was correct.

"You bear the blades of Elves yet your identity is hidden, tell me who you are."

Legolas pushed back and spun around in a circle, swinging upward with his swords, knocking the weapon out of Glorfindel's hands where it fell harmlessly to the ground. Stunned as to what had just happened, the Elf-Lord barely had time to register his missing weapon, relying on his short daggers for defense when the mysterious figure attacked again.

"_Daro_!" he cried in Elvish once more.

Complying with his request Legolas lowered his weapons.

"_Boe de nestad_," Legolas answered in Elvish, indicating towards the unconscious Elleth on the ground.

Turning to take his leave the Elf was stopped by the golden-haired warrior.

"Please, tell me your name."

Unwilling to divulge his name as Daelas, the Elf wracked his brain for an answer. Then he thought about the Orcs he had slain, and that's when he knew he had the right answer. He was the bane of evil, slaying those who are servants to Sauron and the Witch-King of Angmar.

"Dagnir," he finally responded.

"Do you have any herbs on you? I have to stop the bleeding or else she'll die from blood loss," Glorfindel knelt next to the unconscious Elf.

Hesitating a little Legolas reached into his pouch, rummaged around briefly, then withdrew a small vile of clear liquid which he tossed to the golden-haired Elf. Glorfindel deftly caught it in one hand, carefully scrutinizing the contents.

"What is this?"

"Drip a little onto the wound and it will stop the bleeding," instructed Legolas.

Unplugging the stopper carefully the Elf-Lord dripped a few drops onto the wound, spreading it evenly with a clean cloth ripped from his undergarment. He tossed the vial back at Dagnir, whom pocketed the liquid.

"Who is she?" inquired the Elf.

"She is the daughter of Thranduil Elvenking. Lady Imladeth is her name, the one you knocked out is her brother Belgion, and the one next to him is Elrohir of Rivendell."

Recalling the two Elves words from earlier Legolas walked over to them, knelt down, and placed a hand on their foreheads. Murmuring softly under his breath, his hands glowed a white light which quickly faded away. The two unconscious Elves groaned a little but remained unmoving, prompting Glorfindel to walk over just as he stood up.

"What did you just do?"

"I wiped their memories of me," Legolas simply stated.

Glorfindel narrowed his blue eyes at the cloaked Elf. "You...You are not a simple Elf are you?" he asked slowly.

"I am Dagnir, the last Blood-Elf of Fangorn Forest."

Then he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Legolas chose the name Dagnir because he is the slayer of Orcs and those associated with Sauron or the Witch-King. Whilst the forest knows him as Daelas, he does not necessarily reveal it easily to others. So in future chapters I will refer to Legolas as Dagnir unless he uses his Blood-Elf alias. No one will address him as Legolas until he discovers his true heritage as the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, and until he feels ready to tell the world who he really is. _

_Glorfindel will run into Legolas again._

_Legolas will not warm up to Glorfindel so easily._

_Also Legolas understands and speaks Elvish but can also use the common tongue as we already know._

_Do review! They motivate me to write more! _

_See you all next chapter._

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Translations**

**Iellig tolo govano ven: My daughter, come join us**

**Im Glorfindel o Imladris. Pedin i lam edhellen mellon-nin?: I am Glorfindel of Rivendell. Do you speak Elvish my friend? **

**Daro: Stop**

**Boe de nestad: She needs healing**

**Dagnir: Slayer**


	6. Concealed Identity

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Concealed Identity**

Glorfindel did not know how he managed to carry three unconscious Elves back with him to the royal palace of Mirkwood but he did. The moment he set foot within the boundaries of the forest, guards were upon him like a swarm of Orcs surrounding their prey. Three helped carry the unconscious Princess towards the healers for treatment, whilst Elrohir and Belgion slowly regained consciousness.

Thranduil thanked Arda for the safe return of his daughter but was infuriated at the injury she sustained at the hands of an Orc. Though his mind was on more pressing matters as the Elf-Lord from Rivendell explained what had transpired out in the forest.

"How did you manage to rescue my daughter from the Orc that took her away?" inquired the Elvenking with a raised eyebrow.

The golden-haired Elf hesitated.

Something was telling him not to say anything about the mysterious Elf that had helped them out.

"I chased after Lady Imladeth on horseback and spotted the Orc that had captured her. I shot an arrow and managed to kill it just before it could disappear past the Mirkwood border," explained Glorfindel calmly.

"That still does not answer how Lord Elrohir and my son were unconscious on the ground," Edlothiad spoke up from the corner of the room.

"They were knocked unconscious by Orcs in their defense of Lady Imladeth," Glorfindel mentally scolded himself for lying but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Queen Edlothiad frowned but seemed pacified with the story. Her eyes flicked over towards the bed where her daughter lay, with bandages around her right shoulder blade where healers had applied a poultice to clear up any infections and help it heal. Getting up from her seat the Queen went over to the bed, sitting down just as the doors flung open to reveal the rest of her children.

"Imladeth!" Gailiel led the group as she rushed over to her sister's side.

"The healers put her in a healing sleep," their mother said softly.

"Who did this to you my beloved sister," the youngest Princess gently stroked her sister's golden locks.

Orthoredion remained silent but cast a glaze towards his brother, noticing how Belgion's face was contorted with pain. Being twins allowed Belgion and Imladeth to sense each other's feelings, and physically feel their pain as well as mentally. With his younger sister in a healing sleep, it would be difficult for his brother to focus on anything until she awoke.

"We must thank Lord Glorfindel for returning your sister safely to us," Edlothiad raised an arm towards the golden-haired Elf.

"_Le hannon Hîr vuin Glorfindel_," the three siblings thanked.

"You are welcome," Glorfindel answered.

Whilst the siblings converged around the bed with their parents hovering closely behind, the blue-eyed Elf happened to glance out the window and spied a shadow sitting amongst the trees, peering into the room quietly. He blinked once and the shadow was gone. Had he imagined it? Or was there really someone sitting outside just now?

"If you will excuse me King Thranduil, there is something I must attend to."

"Please," Thranduil waved his arm.

Glorfindel departed the room.

* * *

Having fled deep within the forest of Mirkwood after the rather close encounter with Glorfindel from Imladris, Legolas decided to head for the royal palace and check up on what happened to the Elleth that had been captured by the Orc. Gwenneth was faithfully awaiting his return and he quickly mounted the mare, urging her into a run towards the direction where the palace lay. Once he was close enough the Elf clung to the trees for support and leapt gracefully from limb to limb, his feet barely making any noise. It appeared to Legolas that the trees were making his journey easier by lowering their branches for him.

_No one will hurt our Daelas._

_No one will harm our Shadowleaf. _

A smile formed on the Elf's lips.

The royal palace loomed ahead and Legolas stopped on a branch overlooking the room where a bunch of Elves had gathered. Sitting down on the limb and making himself comfortable, the Elf leaned his head against the trunk, keeping the hood over his head and turning his gaze towards the open window.

He saw two elegantly dressed Elves clothed in silver robes that swept to the marble floor. They had to be the King and Queen of Mirkwood. Lying upon the bed was the same Elleth he had rescued earlier, Imladeth if he remembered her name correctly. Talking quietly to the King was the same armor-clad Elf from Imladris. Though he was too far away to make out their conversation, Legolas studied their expressions closely and deduced they were talking about the rescue. Glorfindel was waving his hands in the air, occasionally pointing it at the unconscious Princess, the remainder kept tightly at his side.

The door flung open and three more Elves ran in. Legolas recognized Belgion but the other two were foreign to his eyes. All three crowded around the bed, taking turns fawning over the sleeping Princess. Something about Belgion was off the to the Elf. There was a strained expression upon his face, and his eyes never left that of Imladeth's figure.

Suddenly Glorfindel lifted his eyes towards the tree where he was seated at and Legolas stiffened.

He had been caught again!

_Hide me please! Keep me concealed from prying eyes_, Legolas implored to the trees around him.

Branches lowered themselves in front of him for mere seconds, allowing the Elf to slip away unnoticed. He was halfway to where Gwenneth was waiting when a voice called out.

"I know you're there."

It belonged to Glorfindel.

Legolas pressed himself against a tree and did not dare move nor breath.

He could hear the metal armor clinking against each other as the golden-haired Elf made his way towards where he was hidden.

"Please. I just want to talk to you," implored Glorfindel.

Still Legolas refused to answer.

Instead his fingers slipped towards a dagger in his pouch. Closing around the handle Legolas slowly pulled it out, took aim, and threw it at the Elf.

* * *

Glorfindel was not expecting a dagger to come flying at his face.

When he spotted the projectile aiming right at him, his quick reflexes allowed him to catch the blade right before it could come in contact with his cheek. He studied the blade closely, noting the intricate carving of vines and leaves decorating the hilt alone. Like all Elven weapons, the edges were sharp to the touch and a single slice was enough to draw blood.

"I am not your enemy," he spoke to the air around him.

Just when he was about to give up and return to the palace, rustling sounds from the bushes kept him rooted where he stood. Slowly the same cloaked figure emerged from the depths, hood obscuring his features and a hand clutched around the hilt of his blade.

"Dagnir is it?" Glorfindel called out.

"Leave me alone. You who walk in the Light and I who dwell in the shadows were never meant to meet," the cloaked Elf said.

"I have no prejudice against those that dwell within Fangorn Forest," the Elf-Lord walked forward a few steps.

Dagnir took a few back.

"Why do you avoid me? I mean you no harm."

"..."

The Elf-Lord cocked his head at the cloaked Elf. "Let me see how you look like, I promise you I will not harm you."

A hand came up from beneath the cloak, hovering lightly near the hood. Glorfindel held his breath and watched as the Elf slowly lowered the hood. Black hair as dark as midnight greeted him, along with a mask that covered the top half of his face, leaving his lower jaw exposed. But the most haunting aspect of the Elf that caught Glorfindel's attention were those crimson eyes.

Eyes that seem to burn into his very soul.

It took all his willpower not to shudder and look away.

"You have seen me. Go ahead and flee like the others," Dagnir said flatly.

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow at the Elf. "Why would I flee? We are both Elves are we not?"

To his surprise the blue-eyed Elf saw pain and agony behind those crimson orbs, so great they were that Glorfindel _had _to look away, lest he be haunted forever by what he had wtinessed. _  
_

"You do not understand. You are beloved in Imladris, an Elf-Lord, one who has slain a Balrog, a vile creature of Morgoth. You who is hailed as a hero back home, and beloved by those around you. I spent the past two hundred years living in the shadows, walking amongst the shadows, _being _with the shadows. I dare not show myself to the world for fear of being targeted. It is also the reason why I have suppressed my glow as an Elf, because it allows me greater freedom and movement without being detected," Dagnir's voice was laced with bitterness and strained, like he was holding back emotions that were threatening to pour forth as water would to a dam.

"How did you..."

Dagnir tilted his head towards the sky. "The trees told me," he simply said.

"Not everyone fears you Dagnir," Glorfindel countered.

Agonized crimson met fervent sapphire.

"How do you know? You were not born a Blood-Elf like I am," Dagnir clenched his fists together.

"I do not fear you."

Those words were softly spoken yet Dagnir picked it up. His entire body went rigid with shock as he contemplated on the words just spoken by the Elf-Lord.

"You do not know for sure Glorfindel. You have not seen me fight," he finally answered.

"I have seen you fight and your skills are above my own," countered the Elf-Lord.

"Stay away from me Glorfindel. I bring nothing but misfortune to those who meet me."

With that said Dagnir blended with the shadows once more.

* * *

Lady Galadriel lifted her gaze from the fountain of water laid before her in a stone basin. There was a sliver of worry written upon her expression, one her husband Celeborn caught almost immediately.

"What is it?" he inquired of his wife.

"Darkness is approaching Middle-Earth. One that threatens to swallow all in its path," the Lady of Light murmured.

"Is it Sauron?"

Galadriel placed a hand in her husband's own as he led her down several stone steps. "I cannot say for sure but I have also witnessed another possible future," she lifted her eyes to the sky.

Celeborn waited patiently for his wife to continue. Galadriel pressed her palm against the nearest tree, eyes surveying the forest of Lothlórien, the home she has sustained through the power of Nenya which rested upon her finger.

"We have an ally amongst the Elves. One who will slay the Witch-King of Angmar and lift the Darkness that is spreading to Mirkwood."

"Have you seen the identity of this mysterious ally?" Celeborn lifted his hand to summon an Elf to him.

"No. I have not seen his identity, but he or she is one with the shadows."

Haldir appeared shortly and bowed to the Lord and Lady of the Woods. Wondering as to why he was summoned here, the Marchwarden was about to inquire his purpose when Celeborn silenced him with a finger.

"Haldir bring world to Lord Elrond and King Thranduil of a meeting. We must discuss the growing Darkness that is threatening to swallow all of Middle-Earth."

The Marchwarden bowed and abruptly hurried off.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_ I apologize for the short chapter but it's been a long day at work._

_Legolas will take a long time to warm up to Glorfindel._

_It's going to take a lot of convincing on the Elf-Lord's part to get Legolas to open up._

_Also Thranduil will have his very first encounter with his son in the next chapter._

_How so? _

_You will have to read it to find out -winks-_

_Please leave your thoughts in the box below!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. Unknowing Meeting

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Unknowing Meeting**

Night.

The only time when Thranduil Elvenking could clear his mind and dwell upon his missing son.

His little Green Leaf.

How long and agonizing the past two hundred years has been without his son by his side.

Thranduil was sure if Noreg had not stolen him that fateful day, Legolas would be a proud young warrior, set to take the throne of Mirkwood after he joined the Valar in all his glory. Whilst he had Orthoredion to take over should his little leaf never be found, a part of the Elvenking yearned to meet his lost son. Why must Arda be so cruel and keep them apart? Or withhold any information regarding his whereabouts? Why has the Valar not sent signs of whether Legolas was alive or lost to him for eternity? Why have they remained silent for the past two hundred years?

The Elvenking exhaled loudly.

"My little Green Leaf...if you are out there, know that _Ada _misses you very much."

His ears picked up slight rustling sounds to the left of where he stood. As he was in his evening wear Thranduil did not have his sword on him, but he did keep a small dagger hidden in his robe for defensive purposes. Pulling it out of his sleeve the Elvenking kept his eyes and ears alert for more sounds. Eventually a figure emerged from the bushes in front, but it was only his wife, clad in her sleeping attire and bearing a distressed expression upon her weary figure.

"It's you Edlothiad," Thranduil removed the dagger from sight.

"Is something bothering you my dear?" the Queen asked, placing a hand on her husband's arm gently.

The Elvenking sighed heavily and tilted his head skyward at the starry night. "I miss him so much Edlothiad. You would have loved my little Green Leaf, and I'm sure the others would have loved to have him as their eldest brother."

Edlothiad, whilst having never met her predecessor Fuinien, smiled at this and slowly stroked Thranduil's hand. "I believe Legolas is alive and out there waiting for you to reunite with him. Have faith he still lives my love."

"It is late my dear. Let us retire for the evening," Thranduil led his wife back inside the palace.

* * *

Legolas couldn't sleep.

Propped up against a tree trunk with one arm resting on a raised leg, the Elf stared out into the distance, where the outline of the Mirkwood royal palace danced in the night sky.

The encounter with Glorfindel from earlier refused to leave his mind.

_What is bothering you Shadowleaf? Tell us your worries_, the trees whispered.

_There is this Elf...his name is Glorfindel and he seems intent on making friends with me_, Legolas closed his eyes and rested his head on the trunk of the tree he was perched on.

_The Elf-Lord from Imladris is he? Glorfindel is a good Elf. One who is loved by those around him. His radiance shines out like the star of Eärendil, the most beloved star of the Elves. You will not go astray in befriending him._

The Elf sighed softly under his breath.

_Do not worry little Daelas. We trees have seen many things and heard many stories throughout our long lives. Learn to befriend him, and through that you will learn to accept the world._

_I am a Blood-Elf. I am a part of the shadows. Glorfindel dwells in the Light, light and dark do not mix. How can I possibly be friends with him? _

_Because little Daelas, he sees with eyes unclouded. _

Then the trees went silent.

Eyes unclouded?

What could the trees mean when they said that?

Exhaling another soft breath Legolas focused on emptying his mind, and slowly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Haldir arrived at the gates of Mirkwood by dawn's first light. Riding upon a white horse with three Elves behind him, the Marchwarden announced himself to a guard, and waited for him to fetch Thranduil so he could relay Lady Galadriel's message to the Elvenking. His eyes fell upon a familiar face that had come to greet him, and he quickly dismounted to embrace the Elf.

"Glorfindel old friend, it is good to see you."

Glorfindel grinned at his golden-haired friend. "And I you Haldir. What brings you here to the forests of Mirkwood?" the two started walking side by side towards a more private area.

"Lord Elrond sent us here as reinforcements after foreseeing an attack upon the royal family by Orcs," explained the Elf-Lord.

"Lady Galadriel has a message for Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. It is a timely fashion that you are here, perhaps you could do me the favor of relaying this message to your lord?"

The blue-eyed Elf gave a curt nod of his head. "What is this important message?" questioned Glorfindel.

"Lady Galadriel has requested a meeting with King Thranduil and Lord Elrond about the encroaching darkness. The meeting place is Imladris and she will arrive at midday today," the Marchwarden repeated the message given by the Lady of the Woods.

"No doubt Lord Elrond has already been informed by the Lady herself but I will ride back with Elrohir and Elladan," Glorfindel turned and headed back inside the palace.

King Thranduil suddenly appeared at the gate himself and Haldir quickly relayed the message given. Upon hearing that a meeting had been called, the Elvenking wasted no time and ordered someone to ready his steed. The Marchwarden offered to escort the ruler to Imladris, which Thranduil gladly accepted.

"The less Elves we travel with, the less attention we will draw to ourselves. Fear not King Thranduil, those that are with me are amongst the elite of Lothlórien. I assure you under my title as Marchwarden that no harm shall come to you," Haldir bowed low to the ruler.

Thranduil gave a small smile. "I trust you my friend Haldir. I must inform my wife and children of my departure," he spun around and spoke to yet another guard.

* * *

Freedom.

Freedom to move and traverse where he wished.

To live a life of his own.

Yet Legolas did not forget the anger and hatred felt towards the Witch-King of Angmar for killing his parents and desecrating his village. Dol Guldor was the stronghold of the Nazgûl lord, and that is where he must go to destroy his enemy. However first he must make sure of the land around the fortress, memorize every escape path available before plundering the depths.

This was the one place where he cannot risk bringing a companion, which meant Gwenneth will have to be left at a stable to be cared for. Then he remembered she belonged to the royal family of Mirkwood, and thought it would be best to return the mare to her rightful owner. Yanking on the reigns to turn the mare around towards the direction of the palace, Legolas allowed her to walk at a comfortable pace.

Halfway through the journey he spotted a small group of Elves to the distance, and what caught his attention was the outline of a deer. A stag. Its horns were long and high, with many antlers branched out evenly. Never in his life had Legolas seen such a regal animal, its silver fur was glossy and velvet, giving off an aura of authority. This had to be the steed of Thranduil.

Why was he out all the way in this part of the forest?

And who was that Elf riding ahead of him?

It certainly wasn't Glorfindel.

_Who is that Elf riding in front of Thranduil? _he questioned the trees around.

_The Marchwarden of Lothlórien he is. Haldir is his name, and a skillful fighter on par with Glorfindel himself._

First Imladris.

Now Lothlórien.

Have the three Elven realms decided to converge together?

A sudden feeling of dread washed over Legolas as he slowly twisted around on Gwenneth's back. His ears picked up the sound long before his eyes saw what was approaching at blinding speed from the forest.

Spiders!

_They won't know it until it's too late! _

Urging Gwenneth into a run the Elf raced towards the darkness where the Spiders were crawling.

* * *

There was a massive horde of Spiders approaching when Legolas was within vicinity of shooting. Notching two arrows into his bow, the Elf released it and watched the arrows pierce two Spiders right in the eyes. The creatures reared up in pain, screeching loudly, fangs clawing at empty air and then they fell over and twitched once. Enraged that their comrades had been slain, the entire group focused their attention onto the Elf.

Gracefully dismounting from Gwenneth's back and making her run into a safe distance, Legolas drew his blades and closed his eyes. Reaching out with his senses the Elf slowed his breathing. Slightly tilting his head to the left he raised one arm in the air, catching a Spider right in its belly as it leapt into the air in an attempt to ambush him from behind. Blood splattered onto his face and clothing but the Elf did not let that slow him down. With deadly accuracy and elegance befitting his race, Legolas fell Spider and Spider.

A string of web suddenly wrapped itself around his right arm, preventing Legolas from attacking and was instead dragged backwards onto the ground. Leaves and twigs scratched at his skin, the Spider that had him trapped decided to drag him around like a girl would her doll on the ground. During the course of this one blade slipped from his hand, and Legolas scrambled to reach for his daggers to cut himself free.

Seeing his dilemma the Spiders swarmed around the squirming Elf and clicked their fangs furiously. The one that had his arm tied began crawling up a tree, bringing the Elf with it and had him dangling fifty feet in the air. Down below a massive group of Spiders gathered, clicking and hissing furiously, baring sharp fangs at Legolas. One wrong move and he'll be sent plummeting down straight into their maw.

But the trees were his allies.

_Help me! Do not let me fall into their clutches! _

_Our Shadowleaf has called upon us for help, and we will answer his call. _

Trusting the trees' and their promise to keep him safe, Legolas extracted a dagger from his pouch and cut the web around his wrist loose. He fell through the air like an arrow but he did not hit the ground. True to their word the trees came to his aid, extending their branches far out and interlocking to create a net to catch him. Utilizing this to his advantage he ran across the branches until he was behind the Spiders.

_Aid me please! _

Vines reared up from the ground to wrap around the bodies of the Spiders, effectively immobilizing them. Seeing this as his chance to slay them all, Legolas retrieved his discarded blade and blended into the shadows, his eyes turning violet in the process. This was a skill taught to him by his parents and one often executed together with Eruannon, Mîdh, and Rostadeg. It required one to have absolute peace of mind and control over the shadows. By blending in with his surroundings, Legolas could attack and defend from virtually anywhere.

Agonized screeching echoed wildly in the air around the Elf until only one Spider was left.

It fled.

Legolas gave chase.

* * *

"Defend King Thranduil at all costs!" Haldir shouted over the screeching of Spiders.

Readied as he was the Marchwarden could not have possibly foreseen a swarm of Spiders emerging from the forest.

Drawing his blade and wielding it with a vengeance Haldir slashed at the creatures, aiming for their bellies or eyes whilst his Elves formed a barrier around King Thranduil. The Elvenking was not defenseless and instead was fighting himself as well. Armed with a bow and arrows, Thranduil fired shot after shot, killing Spiders from the distance and leaving the Lothlórien Elves to close combat.

Outnumbered and surrounded as they were, the group miraculously killed off their attackers but not without escaping unscathed themselves. Haldir bore scratch wounds and lacerations upon his face and arms. His patrol had blood and mud caked on their bodies, and even Thranduil bore battle wounds of his own.

"I think that was the last of them. Are you hurt anywhere King Thranduil?" Haldir sheathed his sword.

Thranduil shook his head. "I am unharmed. More importantly I am worried over your warriors," he examined the small group from atop his steed.

"They are fine my lord."

"Look out!" one of the Elves abruptly shouted.

The Elvenking looked up in time to find a Spider hurling itself right at him.

Thrown off his stag and hauled through the forest floor, it took all of Thranduil's will just to gulp in air.

Haldir and the Elves ran after the monarch.

* * *

Having given chase to the single Spider that fled away from him, Legolas was _not _expecting for it to throw itself onto Thranduil and tow him through the forest. Narrowing his eyes in anger at this sudden turn of event, the Elf picked up his pace and outran the creature despite having eight legs to his two. Using yet another skill taught to him by his parents, the Elf leapt into the air with swords raised. His pupils dilated briefly, allowing him to see the weakness of the Spider underneath its exoskeleton. Aiming for that exposed spot Legolas plunged his blades deep into flesh and dragged, slicing the creature in two, bathing his entire body in purple fluids.

Only then did his eyes return to normal.

Swinging his swords a few times to rid it of blood, he sheathed his weapons and walked over to the dead corpse. Removing an empty vial from his pouch, Legolas crouched in front of the body and held it out under its fang. Clear liquid dripped inside the glass and when it was halfway full, the Elf corked the opening and replaced the vial back in. Spider venom would serve him a good purpose, ranging from paralyzing to killing his prey.

"Are you Daelas?" a voice behind him asked.

Legolas froze.

He had forgotten about the monarch of Mirkwood.

Calmly and keeping his composure Legolas pivoted to face Thranduil but made no indication to lower his hood.

The two Elves did not speak.

* * *

Thraduil stared at the cloaked Elf standing before his very eyes.

The very same Elf that his children and Glorfindel had reported about.

Was this the mysterious Daelas?

Did he perhaps have news of his beloved Legolas?

"Are you Daelas?" he asked.

Silence.

"Please. Do you have news of my son? Do you know where Noreg has taken him?" implored the Elvenking.

The cloaked Elf stiffened visibly at the mention of Noreg's name.

"King Thranduil!"

Haldir's voice interrupted the two and the cloaked Elf jerked his head towards the direction of the noise.

Thranduil spun to find Haldir and his warriors running towards him.

Yet when he swirled back around, the cloaked Elf had already gone.

Only the dead Spider corpse remained.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review._

_I said Thranduil and Legolas will have an encounter but I did not say how long it will last :P_

_Next chapter: Thranduil arrives in Imladris and convenes with Elrond and Galadriel. Legolas continues on his quest to avenge his parents, and he returns Gwenneth back to Mirkwood before heading towards Dol Guldor. What awaits him at the dark fortress of the Witch-King of Angmar? Will he make it out alive or will he be captured and tortured? _

_Also more characters will make an appearance. The Men of Middle-Earth will learn that even they are not safe from the Darkness._

_Of course we cannot have a scene without Aragorn now can we? :P _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _

**To the guest that leaves me reviews in Spanish?: I thank you for them but unfortunately I cannot read nor understand Spanish! If you can somehow type in English it would greatly be appreciated!**

**Skyleafalchemist19: Thanks for the reviews! Looking forward to reading The Shadow Wars by you!**

**Chibi-twan: Thanks! I hope you continue to review and enjoy this story!**

**BlackMinx17: Was that sarcasm I detected in your review? :P I update daily so you only have 24 hours to wait! **


	8. Isildur's Heir

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Isildur's Heir**

Legolas was glad for the distraction that drew the Elvenking's attention away from him, allowing a perfect opportunity to slip away. When Thranduil mentioned his father's name, it caused him to react and his body tensed up. Why does the ruler of Mirkwood know his father? Was there a connection between the two? Now that the Elf was pondering on it, he recalled his father trying to tell him _something_ before succumbing to his wounds.

A sharp pain pounded against his temples and the Elf had to stop, pressing a hand against his forehead in an attempt to dull the throbbing.

This had never happened before.

Gwenneth snorted through her nose and gave a soft neigh, concerned for her rider after he abruptly pulled on the reigns. Touched by her gentleness Legolas patted her muzzle affectionately enough to pacify her for the time being.

"I must return you to your home Gwenneth. Where I am going, it is not safe for you to come."

The mare tossed her head as if objecting to his decision.

"I understand how you feel my friend but I cannot bring myself to allow harm to come your way," Legolas patted her affectionately on her side.

Tossing her head one last time Gwenneth trotted towards the direction of Mirkwood.

* * *

Elrond and Galadriel were awaiting the arrival of King Thranduil from Mirkwood when the ancient Elf spied three figures riding from the forest. A smile broke out on his face when the familiar faces of his sons and Glorfindel greeted him. The three horses were yanked to a stop right in front of where Elrond and Galadriel stood, and the three quickly dismounted to bow.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel it is an honor to be in your presence," Glorfindel murmured.

The Lady of the Woods smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not be so courteous Lord Glorfindel. Please rise and do not let my presence affect the way of how you act. Now I take it Haldir has told you of my arrival here in Imladris?"

"Yes my lady. Haldir arrived in Mirkwood and relayed your message. I came back as fast as I could with Elladan and Elrohir," Glorfindel indicated to the twins standing next to him.

"I assume you have not caused any trouble for King Thranduil whilst in Mirkwood have you my sons?" Elrond glowered at his sons disapprovingly.

"_Ada! _You put Lord Glorfindel with us! He wouldn't let us out of his sight," complained Elrohir.

Elladan nodded vigorously in agreement.

Glorfindel shot the twins a dark look. "I would not know how to tell Lord Elrond if your antics managed to cause an uproar in King Thranduil's domain," countered the Elf-Lord smugly.

Everyone laughed whilst the twins threw Glorfindel a scandalized look. The light atmosphere was broken abruptly by the arrival of Haldir and King Thranduil. Alarmed by their ragged appearance, Glorfindel ran over and helped a wounded Haldir off his horse, leaving Elrond and Galadriel to tend to the Elvenking. The Elf-Lord cast his gaze onto the three warriors following the Marchwarden and they too bore signs of battle. Their hair were matted in various places and caked with dried blood, their arms and legs were bleeding, and their weapons were coated with webbing.

"What happened?" inquired Glorfindel.

"We were ambushed by Spiders," Haldir panted out, leaning heavily on his friend for support.

"Where? Are any of you hurt?" Elrond asked.

Thranduil held an arm across his abdomen where the Spider had clenched its legs around. He took several unsure steps and fell right into Elrond's arms. Immediately the ancient healer directed his guards to bring the injured into his home. Thranduil stumbled the entire time and relied heavily on the guards to keep him upright. Whatever the Spider did to him earlier, the Elvenking found his vision growing blurry and then darkness swept over him.

"King Thranduil!" Haldir and Glorfindel were horrified to discover his expression had grown pale.

Elrond promptly knelt on the ground and placed a finger onto Thranduil's wrist, feeling for a pulse and listening for signs of life.

"He has been poisoned," he finally announced.

"We cannot let the Elvenking join the Valar," Galadriel's calm voice served to soothe the tension highly rising amongst the other Elves.

"I know the antidote for his poisoning. We must carry him and the others to the healing wing."

* * *

Imladeth groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open much to the relief of her twin and worried mother.

"Imladeth! Oh my daughter thank the Valar you are awake," Queen Edlothiad embraced her bewildered daughter.

"_Nana_? Belgion?" Imladeth blinked several times to clear her head.

"You have been asleep for quite some time," her twin responded with tearful eyes.

The young Princess slowly sat up, wincing when the movements caused pain to rocket through her shoulder. "What happened? All I can remember is getting kidnapped by an Orc..." her blue eyes enlarged in shock, "Lord Glorfindel! Is he hurt? He chased after me and I recall he was wounded!"

Edlothiad stroked her daughter's hair to calm her down. Imladeth took in several deep breaths after realizing what she had just done, and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of rose. Her mother and brother shared a knowing look and chuckled as quietly as they could, but Imladeth picked up on what they had done.

"Seems like someone shares a soft spot for Lord Glorfindel," teased Belgion.

"Brother!"

"He is just playing with you my daughter," Edlothiad said cheerfully.

The Elleth ducked her head.

"I must send word to _Ada _that you are awake," Belgion left the room before his sister could ask what was wrong.

"Your father has gone to Imladris to convene with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel," her mother answered.

Imladeth rubbed her face wearily. "What about Orthoredion and Gailiel?"

"Your eldest brother is acting King for the duration of your father's absence and your sister is at the stables."

* * *

Gailiel was speechless to find her beloved Gwenneth in her stable when the Elleth went out that day to check on the horses.

"Oh my dear Gwenneth!" Gailiel threw herself onto her horse's muzzle.

Gwenneth snorted and nipped her rider on the arm.

"How?" breathed the Elleth.

If Gwenneth could talk then no doubt the mare would have told her rider the adventures she had been on.

"The Elf that took you! Where is he?"

Her mare lifted up her head and snorted in the direction of the woods behind Gailiel. Turning sideways to find trees as far as she could see, the Elleth took a deep breath and shouted loudly into the air.

"Whoever you are, thank you for returning Gwenneth back to me!"

* * *

"Thank you for returning Gwenneth to me!"

Legolas picked up on the words of gratitude shouted by an Elleth from the stables. Now that he had safely returned Gwenneth to her rightful home, the Elf was free to travel to Dol Guldor and avenge his parents. The trees were unnaturally quiet and even the animals did not make any noise. Unnerved by this Legolas jumped from tree to tree lithely, pausing at set intervals to sense his surroundings. Suddenly his heightened senses brought his attention southward, his head whipping up when the familiar presence of Orcs filled his mind.

Orcs rarely ventured into the woods of Mirkwood and Fangorn alone.

Only Spiders have created their nest here.

So why?

_There is trouble Daelas,_ the trees supplied.

_What is going on? _

_Head south and you will see..._

The evil presence was so powerful it completely drowned out the voices of the trees in Legolas' mind. Aroused by this sudden sense of dread, Legolas headed for the spot as told by the trees. Coming across the edge of a clearing, the Elf perched on a tree branch and notched an arrow instinctively. From where he stood the Elf had a clear view of the ground below.

Predatory growls filled the air.

Wargs came running into view with riders upon their backs, and running ahead were four humans obviously being chased by the relentless creatures. One stumbled and that created an opening for the Wargs. Jumping onto the human like wolves did their prey, the snarls and growls grew louder as the Wargs viciously ripped the body apart. Another human, a woman, let out a cry of despair and reached backward for the body but was towed away by the one running ahead of her. Even from where he stood the Elf could see the humans were weary and tired, their faces worn with fatigue, their clothing dirty and tattered.

It was obvious to Legolas that with her companion gone, the woman had not the will to go on anymore. Using herself as sacrifice to buy her companion more time, the woman held her arms out and the Warg Riders pierced her with arrows. The light had already gone from her eyes when her lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. It was then when he got a clear view of how she looked. The woman had been beautiful once, but time and exposure to the elements have obviously worn her down to what she was.

Legolas sent a silent prayer up to the Valar to bless their souls.

Now it was only the single human left running.

Judging from the cloak he wore, the human had to be a Ranger.

Surrounded on all sides by Wargs, the Ranger tensed and held a bundle close to his chest. That's when Legolas widened his orbs in shock.

It was a baby.

The Warg Riders relentlessly pursued the group with an _infant _in their clutches?

Anger and fury raged through Legolas' body as he notched two more arrows. No one should get an innocent baby involved in _any _sort of situation. Taking aim at the advancing Wargs, the Elf fired the three projectiles through the air. Silently they flew like eagles in the sky, striking their targets with deadly accuracy and such force the Wargs were sent flying into one another.

Three more arrows followed.

With the creatures confused and nervous as to why their kin were falling left and right, the Ranger took this chance to escape further into the forest thanks to the opening Legolas had created for him. The remaining Warg Riders regained their focus and unleashed a volley of their own at the escaping human. Legolas observed the Ranger dodging the projectiles with grace that could rival any Elven warrior, whilst clutching the bundle tightly and using his body as a shield.

As soon as the Ranger was within his own vicinity the Elf leapt down from the tree, lowering his hood and allowing the human to glimpse his features as that of an Elf. Though he had a mask concealing his face, something told Legolas the Ranger would not judge nor question.

"Rivendell is not far from here. Run and I'll hold them off!" he said urgently.

"Thank you," the Ranger gasped and with renewed vigor, continued running in the direction Legolas pointed at.

Drawing his swords as Wargs came howling and snarling at him, their Riders were surprised to find their path blocked by a single Elf. Confident that they would kill the tree-rat within moments and would be free to continue their pursuit of the Ranger, the Wargs charged blindly at their target.

Legolas jumped into the air and plunged one of his swords into the rider's neck, sending the goblin careening to the ground. Without its rider the Warg ran head-first into the nearest tree where it let out a whimper. How wrong they were in underestimating their adversary.

A spear came jabbing in his direction and Legolas grabbed the handle, jerking it violently upward over his head. The rider yelped in alarm and was airborne, allowing Legolas to slash at its chest. It was already dead when it hit the ground, with blood oozing from the wound. Seeing so many of their kin dead the Warg Riders that remained ran rabidly at the Elf. Closing his eyes to sense his surroundings Legolas whirled around like a tornado, swords held outward, becoming a blur that quickly slayed the remaining riders.

Mentally the Elf counted the bodies and then cursed.

There had been twenty Warg Riders chasing after the group, yet only nineteen bodies were accounted for.

One had escaped.

Realizing this Legolas turned and dashed as fast as possible through the forest, calling out with his mind to the trees for help.

_Please. Protect him! Do not let him die as well! _he implored.

The voices that replied were laced with sorrow and grief.

_He is injured. He will not last much longer. _

_No! Please don't let him die! _

His eyes locked in on an Orc standing over the body of a fallen man, the Ranger from earlier, with its back exposed to the approaching Elf. Both were covered with odd lacerations and scratches, but it was obvious which had been the victor. Raising a sword high in the air, the Orc prepared to deal the final blow when Legolas struck. Slamming his swords so hard into the back of the vile creature, Legolas hurled it into the nearest tree and away from the bleeding human. Blood gurgled up in the Orc's throat as it staggered from the sheer force of the assault. Twisting his swords out of the wound, Legolas smoothly slit its throat before it had a chance to react, and the body crumpled to the ground.

With its rider dead the Warg threw itself at the Elf, but Legolas gracefully danced out of the way and threw three daggers at its head. Like its master the Warg toppled over onto the ground, blood draining out of the wound and staining the earth around it.

Striding rapidly towards the fallen Ranger, Legolas knelt and placed a hand on the man's forehead. The Ranger's face was ashen and pale, blood trickling down the corner of his lips. The deadly wound had been a blow to the side, which was stained scarlet with blood. Reaching into his pouch for the same vile that had staunched the bleeding of the Princess of Mirkwood, he made to drip a few drops but a pale hand grasped his own.

"N-No..." the Ranger wheezed.

"You will die!" Legolas insisted.

The Ranger tried to push himself up but his limbs were screaming in protest, and he fell back against the forest floor.

"The baby, where is he?" questioned the Elf.

A finger pointed weakly to the left and Legolas got up to go over. The roots of the tree were curved in an unnatural way, as if it had formed a cage to protect whatever was lying underneath it.

_The Orc came close but I protected the baby. I would not let it near. The others helped protect him as well_, the tree stated proudly.

_Thank you my friend_, Legolas said, relief evident in his voice.

Shifting to create an opening for the Elf to take the baby out, Legolas could feel himself trembling slightly as he held the bundle gently against his chest. His mind scrambled to remember the words his mother had taught him about holding an infant. The head was the most delicate and must be supported by the crook of his elbow, and make sure the infant is snugly held and cannot fall.

Once sure of the position Legolas returned to the Ranger's side.

"He is safe. I have him now," he told the dying human.

The Ranger's chest fluttered up and down weakly. "L-Lord Elrond...please...t-take him there...h-he must be watched over," the Ranger choked out, and hand reaching outward to gently stroke the lock of dark hair.

"I can get you to-"

"It is too late...I-I am dying and will...not make it...b-but before I go...will you tell m-me...your name Master Elf?"

"I am Dagnir. The last of the Blood-Elves of Fangorn Forest," Legolas instantly responded.

A smile formed on the dying Ranger's face. "Master Dagnir...tell Lord Elrond...the child is the son...of Arathorn..."

Crimson orbs enlarged in shock as Legolas stared at the infant cradled in his arms. _This _infant is the son of Arathorn? The heir to the throne of Gondor? His parents had taught him all about the Rings of Power, of Isildur and Sauron, and of the Prophecy during his daily lessons.

Reaching blindly into the folds of his robes, the Ranger withdrew an object and dropped it shakily into Legolas' hand. Now the Elf was even more taken aback. Nestled upon his palm was an ornate ring decorated with precious emeralds. The Ring of Barahir, signifying the child _was _indeed Isildur's heir, and the rightful ruler of the realm of Gondor.

"O-Only tell L-Lord Elrond...a-and those...closest to him..." the Ranger's eyes began to lose their sight, "the D-Darkness cannot b-be allowed to find him..."

Giving in to the welcoming darkness the Ranger exhaled his last breath. Legolas turned away from the body and murmured a prayer in Sindarin, asking the Valar to bless this brave human for all he had done in ensuring Gondor's heir was protected. As much as he wanted to give the Ranger a proper burial, he had a much more important task at hand.

Still cradling a now slumbering Aragorn in his arms, Legolas stood and made sure not to jostle the infant. Crimson orbs fell upon the round face and worry-free expression as the infant slumbered peacefully within his embrace. A sense of protectiveness overwhelmed Legolas, rising in the depths of his heart the more he observed the baby.

_Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, you have such a great burden placed upon your shoulders. As Isildur's heir you are the destined one to destroy Sauron, bring peace back to Middle-Earth, and reclaim the throne of Gondor. You should not be the one to bear such a heavy task, yet here you are, nestled within my arms, with not a care about this world. Then again you are an ignorant infant for the time being, with nothing to worry about but when to eat and sleep_, thought the Elf as he began walking.

* * *

It was an hour later that Aragorn began to stir, silver orbs fixated upon the Elf's cloaked features. Sensing this Legolas stopped on the tree branch he was standing on, slowly lowering his hood to allow the infant full glimpse of his face. A chubby hand reached upward and pulled on a lock of dark hair, which the baby promptly began to chew and play with, content with this fascinating object. Legolas smiled nervously, having never taken care of a baby before.

What if he started crying?

What if he is hungry?

What if his diaper needed to be changed?

The Elf _prayed _the baby did not need his diaper changed.

Continuing on his way and occasionally shifting holds on the baby, Legolas was content with swaying the infant in his arms. Aragorn kept himself entertained by drooling all over Legolas' cloak, and tugging on those ears of his. The Elf tried not to wince every time it happened, but it seemed the infant was mesmerized with his ears and sucked on them. Legolas felt a growing wetness and resigned himself to allowing Aragorn to do what he wanted, as long as that kept him from bawling. Aside from the occasional giggles, inaudible cooing, and laughter coming from the infant, he was nonetheless a good child.

Then it dawned on the Elf.

How was he to deliver the child without revealing himself to all of Imladris?

He still was not comfortable with telling the others who he is, and the time was not right.

More importantly how was he to relay the message to Lord Elrond that this was the heir of Isildur?

His prayers were answered when his eyes zeroed in on the familiar form of Glorfindel.

* * *

The Elf-Lord was sitting in the middle of the vast garden of Imladris. With his injuries healed by Lord Elrond, Glorfindel departed his room to clear his mind. According to Elrohir, King Thranduil was still being treated for the Spider poison, and Haldir was given a few days of bed rest by the ancient Elf. In light of all these events, Lady Galadriel chose to remain with the others, giving Thranduil time to heal prior to convening.

Alone with his thoughts the Elf-Lord was about to return to his room when a shadow caught his eye.

It was Dagnir.

The cloaked Elf emerged from behind a tree and slowly stepped forward. Glorfindel could not keep himself from smiling, rushing over to greet Dagnir but stopped short of doing so when he spotted a moving bundle in the Elf's arms.

"Dagnir?"

"There is no one else I can trust with what I am about to tell you. If you are a friend of mine like you claimed to be earlier, then please listen to what I am about to say," Dagnir's voice was one of seriousness.

Glorfindel gave a nod of his head.

Stepping forward slowly the cloaked Elf handed the Elf-Lord the bundle in his arms. Glorfindel looked down to find a human infant wrapped up within the cloth and gave Dagnir a questioning look.

"He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. His parents were killed by Warg Riders on their way to Rivendell, I have tried to save them but it was already too late."

Blue eyes widened in shock.

"This infant is Isildur's heir? How are you so sure?" he asked in disbelief.

Dagnir simply dropped a ring into Glorfindel's hand.

The Ring of Barahir was all the Elf-Lord needed in confirmation of the baby's identity.

"Take him to Lord Elrond. Tell him Aragorn must be raised here in Imladris, and tell no one but those he trusts of his true identity."

"You have my word," Glorfindel swore to the cloaked Elf.

Bending down until his face was mere inches from the infant's own, Dagnir gently pressed a kiss to the smooth forehead.

"Be safe little Aragorn," he murmured to the sleeping baby.

The cowled head of Dagnir lifted back up and for a split second, Glorfindel could feel those crimson eyes burning intently into his own.

Then the Elf vanished.

* * *

Recovering from the sudden disappearance of Dagnir, the Elf-Lord positioned his cloak to hide the baby in his arms. Making sure no one was around he hurried towards the study of Elrond. The ancient healer was nowhere in sight, which meant he had to be inside the room with Lady Galadriel. Knocking briefly upon the door once he let himself in to find the two leaders standing near the window.

Elrond wore a robe of rich blue in contrast to Galadriel's pure white garments.

Both bore their Ring of Powers on their fingers.

"Glorfindel? What brings you here my friend?" Elrond's mood shifted instantly the moment he noticed the solemn expression upon the Elf-Lord's face.

Letting his cloak fall back, Glorfindel stepped forward and handed a still slumbering Aragorn to the silent Elf. Next he placed the Ring of Barahir on the mahogany desk and took a few steps back. The Lady of the Woods and the Lord of Imladris took one look at the ring and immediately knew.

"Arathorn has passed hasn't he?" Elrond's voice was grave.

"Yes," confirmed the Elf-Lord.

"I have not foreseen this," Galadriel lowered her eyes to the baby, "my visions have told me Arathorn and Gilraen will survive. But like the ever-changing water, visions are not always set in stone."

Elrond gently stroked Aragorn's face. "Arathorn and Gilraen have passed at such a young age..."

"Yet the line of Isildur endures. Through Aragorn does the blood of Kings flow. He will one day reclaim the throne of Gondor," Galadriel noted wisely to the other two.

Sharp blue eyes scanned the surrounding area warily, suspiciously almost. Though Imladris was a safe place for as long as he sustained it, Elrond knew if word got out that Aragorn survived, even his home will not remain a sanctuary for long.

"Aragorn's true name and heritage must be kept secret from him. He cannot know the truth until at least the age of twenty in human years," he finally said.

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. "Lord Elrond, you are going to adopt him?"

"Yes," Elrond replied instantaneously, "He is my distant nephew. Thanks to his heritage, a small bit of Elven blood flows through his veins. That alone gives him the right to call Rivendell his home as long as he sees fit."

"We must give him a new name. One that no one will suspect," Galadriel reminded.

All three Elves turned their gazes to a now awake Aragorn. His future would be an easy one, a great burden rests upon his shoulders, one that will determine the fate of not just Men but all of Middle-Earth. Yet as the darkness grows, his light shines like a ray of hope. Hope for Men and the free races of this realm. As three sets of curious sapphire eyes stared, Aragorn reached up and grabbed a fistful of Elrond's dark hair, chewing down happily on it whilst gurgling.

Elrond felt his paternal instincts returning. How long has it been since he last held a baby in his arms? Certainly not since Arwen was now a graceful Elleth, and his sons were captains of his guards. Yes. He will raise this child as his own. Foster him. Love him. Teach him all there is to know about Middle-Earth. For now there will be nothing but happiness in his life, and when the time is right, Aragorn will learn of his true heritage. Swooping down to kiss the smooth cheek, Elrond had finally come up with a befitting name.

Hope.

"We will call him Estel," he announced to the other two.

Galadriel and Glorfindel smiled.

Hope.

Yes.

Aragorn is their ray of hope.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_And Aragorn enters the story! _

_This chapter inspired by Skyleafalchemist19's **All That**** Remains**_

_Will Legolas finally learn to open up to Glorfindel? _

_Only time will tell._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	9. To Each Their Own

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**To Each Their Own**

Legolas was unsure of what to do next.

Originally he had planned on making his way to Dol Guldor to take on the Witch-King and avenge his parents, but after delivering an infant Aragorn into the hands of Glorfindel, the Elf felt compelled to delay his quest and watch over Aragorn from the shadows. There was something about the infant that dredged up foreign emotions buried deep within Legolas, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Perhaps it was the way those innocent silver eyes looked at him, or the fact that Aragorn was Isildur's heir that made the Elf act differently? Legolas will never know for sure but for now he was sure of one thing, and that was to watch over Aragorn until he grew into manhood.

Elves are immortal after all.

Therefore instead of departing Imladris as he wanted, Legolas lingered behind and carefully snuck inside the borders of the enormous homely home. After much scouring he finally found the room that Glorfindel had taken Aragorn to. He was not alone though. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel were also there with the Elf-Lord, and he managed to pick up on their conversation to hear Elrond name the infant as Estel.

The Elf smiled.

Estel.

Sindarin for Hope.

A fitting name for the infant indeed.

Aragorn is the last hope of Middle-Earth.

Whether or not Sauron is slain rests on the shoulders of that little baby.

Glorfindel stood to a corner to allow the two ancient Elves a moment alone with the infant. At that moment the Elf-Lord glanced up and locked eyes with Legolas. This time the Elf found himself nodding his head once, as acknowledgment for what the Elf-Lord had done for him. Glorfindel made a slight movement with his fingers, indicating he wanted to talk in private and Legolas decided to comply this time.

* * *

Dagnir was already outside awaiting Glorfindel's arrival when the Elf-Lord walked out into the vast garden of Imladris. No one usually walked around at this time of the night, giving them the privacy to talk without prying eyes. The only other Elf that would normally come here was Lady Arwen but she was currently visiting her grandparents and would not return for a few days.

"_Le hannon_. For doing what I asked," Dagnir was the first to speak.

"I must thank you for trusting me."

The cloaked Elf shifted to the left. "Aragorn...he is safe is he not?"

"Yes. Lord Elrond has renamed him as Estel to hide his heritage from Sauron and his forces. He will be told the truth when he turns twenty in human years," explained the golden-haired Elf.

"I see..." Dagnir lowered his hood, allowing Glorfindel a second chance to glimpse his features.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Glorfindel couldn't help but ask.

If a regular human was talking they might not have noticed, but Glorfindel, being an Elf, had exceptional eye sight and hearing, thus saw the visible tension running through Dagnir's body the moment he mentioned the mask.

"It is all I have left of my parents," as he said these words, Dagnir turned his crimson orbs upon sapphire ones.

"Will you not take it off? I wish to see your full face without a mask."

Glorfindel knew he was pressing his luck but he was ever so curious about the face behind that mask.

"_Goheno nin_, but I cannot reveal my face to you just yet," Dagnir finally replied.

The Elf-Lord gave a smile in response. "_Ú-moe edaved_. I was asking too much from a friend I just met after all," he explained.

"When the time is right...I will show you."

The Elf-Lord hesitantly approached the masked Elf and Dagnir willed himself not to move back from his touch. Sensing he was uncomfortable in being close proximity with himself, Glorfindel stopped several feet away from his new-found friend.

"I am curious Dagnir, why did you start trusting me?"

Those crimson orbs flicked over towards the forest bordering the vast garden. "The trees told me you see with eyes unclouded," they returned to stare him right in the eyes.

"I must thank the trees for thinking so of me," Glorfindel looked appreciatively towards said trees.

A sudden breeze blew through the otherwise windless garden, rustling tree branches, causing leaves to fall onto the ground. Dagnir had his head turned towards that general directions with both eyes closed, listening closely to what the trees were murmuring to him.

"Did they say anything?" inquired the Elf-Lord.

"They like you, the trees. You radiate with a Light unlike any Elf they have ever seen."

Glorfindel blinked several times in surprise.

"I wish I can understand them like you could," he mumbled mainly to himself.

"Would you like to hear?" Dagnir offered, extending a hand out to the Elf-Lord.

Slightly taken aback but nonetheless glad that Dagnir was learning to trust him, Glorfindel took up the offer and allowed the Elf to guide him to the tree. Pressing a lithe hand against the bark of the tree, the masked Elf instructed the Elf-Lord to close his eyes and open up his mind. Glorfindel took a few breaths to concentrate and ground himself, then opened up his mind as directed.

_Glorfindel of Imladris, we thank you for all you have done for our Dagnir._

Sapphire orbs flew open in shock.

He had heard their voices!

This was the first time he had heard the voices of the trees!

"You must have heard their voices haven't you?" Dagnir said.

"I did..." Glorfindel's voice was barely a whisper.

Dagnir pressed his own hand against the trunk. "They are your allies from this day onward. Should you ever need their help, you need but open your mind and ask."

"_Le hannon mellon-nin_," the Elf-Lord said in Elvish to the trees.

The trees groaned and twisted their branches in his direction in response to his gratitude.

* * *

The two Elves spent the rest of the evening making small talk with one another.

Perched on a tree branch to make himself comfortable, Legolas found himself opening up little by little to the Elf-Lord, who sat on a lower branch and was shouting up to him in response to his questions. Surprisingly the Elf began to enjoy this, coming to the realization that ever since his village was destroyed, he had not really come in contact with someone else like this. It was refreshing. A part of him craved contact with someone, but his mindset prevented him from doing so.

To talk to another Elf like this.

Legolas could not describe his feelings in words.

"Dagnir forgive me for asking but...I sense you have been hesitant in talking about your past with me."

Legolas tensed.

"My village was desecrated by the Nazgûl. That is all I am willing to divulge for now, please understand why Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel let out a chuckle. "Call me Glorfindel. Only those in Imladris address me as lord," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Glorfindel...it is strange to call another Elf by their name. I have not done so in quite a while," plucking a leaf from the branch, Legolas absentmindedly began twirling it around in his fingers.

"Then it is an honor for me to be the first."

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir knocked on their father's study despite it being in the late hours. The two had heard from the guards about King Thranduil's injuries and wanted to check on the monarch of Mirkwood. Hearing their father allowing them an audience the twins pushed the door open, but were not expecting to see an infant in their father's arms. Needless to say the brothers were shocked and stared rather unattractively at the baby.

"Is there something wrong my sons?" inquired Elrond with a raised eyebrow.

"_Ada_...is that a baby in your arms?" Elrohir whispered in shock.

"Indeed it is. Is there something you wanted from me?"

Thrown off course thanks to the baby their father was holding, the twins quickly regained their composure and flocked around the infant. This was the first time they had seen an infant -the last being their sister Arwen- the brothers began poking and prodding at the smooth flesh. Elrond scowled and slapped his sons for their ignorance in the handling of a baby. That's when Elladan and Elrohir noticed the rather round ears the baby possessed.

"Is...he a _human_?" Elladan gasped.

"Do not be an insolent brat Elladan!" snapped Elrond, "this is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. He is also Isildur's heir."

Having been educated in the Rings of Power, the Prophecy, and the lines of Isildur, the twins gaped at the baby.

"This is Isildur's heir?...h-he's so tiny!"

Elladan elbowed his twin in the ribs. "He's an infant Elrohir! He will grow up and be like us one day! Though he most likely will not be immortal like us," the older said.

Elrond cleared his throat and laid the sleeping Aragorn down in his own bed.

"Wait..._Ada _do not tell us you have adopted him?"

"I have. But you must address him as Estel from now on. Lady Galadriel and I have sworn together with Lord Glorfindel that no one is to tell him of his true heritage until he reaches twenty years of age."

Now the twins broke out into identical grins and looked at one another. "You know what this means right brother? We have another apprentice to help us in the future!" Elrohir gleefully said.

"I will not have Estel be brought up with your antics in my household!" Elrond barked sharply with a disapproving look at his sons.

"If he is to be our brother then he must be one of us!"

The twins departed the room with delightful laughter filling the air.

Elrond sighed heavily.

"Why must they be so...I have no words for my sons anymore," Elrond turned to look out the window and noticed Glorfindel coming back from the garden.

What was the Elf-Lord doing out so late at this evening?

He best find out.

* * *

Glorfindel wanted to bring some food to Dagnir as thanks for bringing Aragorn safely to Imladris and instructed the Elf to wait for his return. However Dagnir insisted he had to go and quickly vanished back within the forest from whence he came, leaving no time for the Elf-Lord to even bid him good evening. Unperturbed by this since he had made great progress in getting Dagnir to open up, Glorfindel happily returned to his room.

Only to meet Elrond halfway there.

"Lord Elrond," the Elf-Lord bowed to the ancient healer.

"Glorfindel my friend, what brings you out to the garden at this time of the evening?" Elrond's ruby robes dragged along the grass as they walked back.

"I thought I would come out and clear my mind. It is the only time when no one is around to bother me," replied Glorfindel, his cloak blowing in the evening wind.

Elrond dipped his head in agreement.

"What of Estel my lord?"

"He is sleeping in my chambers. Though I am afraid Elladan and Elrohir will influence him greatly when he reaches a more...older age," the ancient healer rubbed his face wearily at this.

The Elf-Lord had completely forgotten the twins would definitely try to influence Aragorn with their antics. Two of them were already too much for Imladris to handle, if the heir of Isildur was brought up carefree and without worries, then they would have a problem. As an Elf-Lord and the senior to the twins, Glorfindel knew it was his responsibility to watch over Aragorn and make sure he did not become like them.

"I will watch over Estel when he gets older and make sure he does not participate in the twins' antics," Glorfindel said.

"I am thankful that you are by my side Glorfindel," Elrond patted the Elf-Lord on the shoulder.

"How are King Thranduil's injuries?"

"He will recover by tomorrow morning. The poison was not deep and I managed to draw out most of it. Lady Galadriel is watching over him right now," Elrond lifted his eyes towards the room on the left wing.

Glorfindel adjusted the sword hanging by his side. "Something must be done about the Darkness."

"And it will. Now let us retire for the evening," the ancient healer guided him back inside.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_A short chapter before getting back into the action in the next one!_

_Next one will also fast forward a bit after the opening scene. _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	10. As Time Flies

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

******Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**As Time Flies**

Thranduil groaned and his eyes fluttered open blearily to find Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond hovering above him with concern. Slowly sitting up the Elvenking winced when a sharp stab of pain erupted from his abdomen. Glancing downward he found bandages wrapped in several layers, that's when he realized he was wearing a silver robe that did not belong to him.

"You are awake. Thank the Valar or else I would not know how to tell Edlothiad," Elrond's voice was laced with relief.

"What happened?" Thranduil pressed a hand against his throbbing forehead.

"You were poisoned by a Spider of Mirkwood Forest. Luckily Haldir brought you back in time before it was too late," Galadriel supplied.

The Elvenking took a slow breath, trying not to jostle his wound too much, and thought back to the day of the attack. His mind was hazy with sleep and the effects of a healing trance, it did not help him much but he did recall a cloaked figure defending him prior to being rescued by Haldir.

Cloaked Elf...

"There was a cloaked Elf that saved my life that day...did any of the guards notice him?" Thranduil winced slightly as pain raced up his abdomen.

"I have received no reports of a cloaked Elf," the ancient Elf said softly.

Thranduil lowered his head briefly. "I see..."

"What's important right now is you recovering your strength from this ordeal," Galadriel's gentle voice added.

The Elvenking sighed deeply and lowered himself back onto the pillow.

* * *

-Twenty years later-

"Elladan! Elrohir! Come here this instant!" an angry Glorfindel barked, drenched in berry juice from head to toe thanks to their pranks.

The Elf-Lord could not believe he had fallen for the prank. He should have known better than to allow the twins to decorate the hall with flowers in preparation for the seasonal changes. Thankfully he was the only casualty and did not hinder anyone else. Still Glorfindel was beyond mortified as he walked through the halls, dripping berry juice upon the marble floors.

"The look suits you Glorfindel," a voice interjected.

He spun around to find Dagnir hanging by the window, holding back a chuckle behind that hooded face of his. This was even more mortifying for the Elf Lord, to be seen like this by the cloaked Elf was _not _what he had intended. Oh those twins were going to pay dearly for this. For now Glorfindel grabbed a towel from a passing maid, using that to clean the residue of the berry juices from his body.

"I take it you have fallen victim to another prank?" Dagnir did not move from his position, but judging from his voice, Glorfindel could tell the Elf was amused.

"When I find those twins I will make sure they regret _ever _doing this to me," muttered the Elf-Lord threateningly.

At this Dagnir revealed himself from behind the window, looking around to make sure no one was around, then entered the hallway to stand next to Glorfindel. The purple of the berries stood in stark contrast to the silver of Glorfindel's armor and hair. Reaching into the pouch tied around his waist, the cloaked Elf withdrew a small vial and handed it to a perplexed Elf-Lord.

"What is this?" Glorfindel tipped the vial one way, watching the clear liquid run.

"It will remove the stains from your clothing. As for getting revenge, I have a rather good idea that you can use."

Glorfindel smirked.

"I like the sound of this."

* * *

Estel wandered the hallway of the enormous home that had been his sanctuary for as long as he could remember. Unfortunately he had lost sight of his brothers Elladan and Elrohir, and wondered where they had gone. Earlier they were discussing another prank they wanted to pull on one Lord Glorfindel. Hopefully they had not done so already, as he had witnessed first hand just how vengeful the Elf-Lord can be. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he spotted a cloaked figure talking to Glorfindel. Hiding behind the nearest pillar to avoid being seen, Estel tried to figure out who the Elf-Lord was talking to.

'_Who is this mysterious Elf? I have never seen him in Imladris before_,' Estel thought as he stared some more.

Whoever the Elf was, it seemed he or she was on good terms with Glorfindel, for they were both clasping each other on the shoulder the way brothers do. Estel observed the two quiet talking to one another, and curiosity began to boil up within the young Man. He wanted to go out and greet Lord Glorfindel but something was telling him to remain hidden. Suddenly the cloaked Elf lifted his head in his direction and Estel froze, unsure what to do and if he had been spotted.

"Come out Estel," Glorfindel called from where the two were standing.

Hesitantly Estel came out from his hiding spot, walking shakily towards where the Elf-Lord was standing. The entire time his eyes were fixated upon the mysterious figure standing next to Glorfindel. Something felt familiar about the Elf, but he could not quite put a finger as to what it was. The closer he got, the clearer he was able to see the Elf tense up visibly as he neared.

"_Le suilon_ Lord Glorfindel," Estel bowed to the Elf-Lord.

"Is that?..." the cloaked Elf spoke so gently, Estel nearly couldn't pick up on the words.

Glorfindel gave one nod.

"You have grown into a fine Man these past twenty years..." the Elf spoke directly to him.

"Do I know you?" the Man studied the cloaked figure carefully.

The Elf-Lord shared a brief look with the Elf, whom Estel saw give some sort of signal with his hand. At this Glorfindel turned to face him, and a tight smile broke out on his lips. "You will find out soon enough Estel, but for now please keep this a secret between the three of us. My friend here would rather remain unknown the the world for the time being," Glorfindel gestured at the figure standing next to him.

"I respect your wishes Lord Glorfindel, as well as yours Master Elf."

A gloved hand came out from underneath the cloak, resting briefly upon the shoulder of Estel before quickly retracting. That single touch sent a jolt of emotions washing into the Man as he let out a small gasp. That touch felt so familiar and warm, like rays of sunlight upon a forest. Where had he experienced that before? Try as he might, Estel could not remember where or when he had come across this Elf.

"Your hands," Estel indicated at the gloved hands.

"I do not like touching others," the Elf replied briskly.

"You will soon understand just who this Elf is. For now Estel there is nothing more I can tell you, as it is Lord Elrond's duty and not ours."

A wave of confusion replaced the familiarity of warmth as the Man frowned.

"All will be clear in the days to come," added the Elf-Lord.

* * *

Once Aragorn was gone from the hallway Glorfindel let out a breath in relief. He was afraid of the young Man asking questions that neither he nor Dagnir could answer. Thankfully he was not as nosy as the twins were, and always respected the wishes of his elders. The Elf-Lord also knew his Elven friend had tensed up dramatically upon being sighted.

"He has grown," Dagnir said to him.

"It will soon be his twenty-first birthday, and the promised day when Lord Elrond will reveal his true heritage."

"The fate of Middle-Earth should not be the burden of one Man alone. The Darkness has grown these past twenty years. It will only get stronger until it devours Mirkwood the way my village was taken. King Thranduil cannot defend against this threat alone, too many lives have already been lost."

Dagnir began pacing the hallway in short steps to avoid being seen by the guards.

"What do you plan on doing?" Glorfindel couldn't help but ask.

"I will avenge my family and village. I will defeat the Witch-King of Angmar and bring an end to his reign, only then can Mirkwood hope to recover its Light."

Blue orbs widened in shock. "You cannot do this alone Dagnir, a single Elf against thousands of Orcs. You will die before you even reach the Witch-King," the Elf-Lord exclaimed in a low voice.

"The shadows are my ally," Dagnir tilted his head towards the open window. "Now for that plan I have in helping you with those twins..."

Glorfindel had nearly forgotten about this brilliant plan.

* * *

The next morning was a rather peaceful and quiet one in the Last Homely Home, in fact it was so quiet Elrond was beginning to worry that something was amiss. Normally there would be a huge ruckus, followed by a frantic guard or maid running to his study and announcing his sons were up to no good. But this morning was _too _quiet. As the ancient Peredhel came out of his chambers to head to the dining hall, his ever alert eyes roamed the empty hallways. As he was about to ask a guard if something was wrong, two loud shrieks echoed in the air simultaneously. So loud it startled Elrond and he ran down the corridor, his mahogany robes billowing behind like a curtain.

Though not as young as he had once been, there was still some vitality left in the healer and he reached the source of the sound in a mere blink of an eye. What he saw had him screech to a halt.

There stood his sons, clad in the garment of maidens and bearing finely applied cosmetics. Their hair had been pulled back in the style of maids, but what was the most hilarious were their shoes. Instead of the usual leather boots the twins wore, they both bore identical pairs of sandals, which exposed their manly legs for all to see.

"_Ada_! Someone took our clothes and dressed us up as Elleths!" Elladan cried in horror.

Elrond simply stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then he did something the twins never thought their father would actually do.

The Peredhel laughed.

Laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"_Ada_ this is not the time to be laughing!" Elrohir exclaimed, looking around nervously for fear of being seen.

Their father continued his laughter and had clutched his stomach in pain, doubling over on the floor wheezing from the sight of his sons.

"When I find out who did this they will wish they had _never _been born," growled Elladan threateningly.

"Does this mean you two have learned a lesson?" a voice interjected.

The twins simultaneously lifted their heads to find the Balrog-Slayer coming around the corner, a look of pure enjoyment written all over his face. Then it dawned on the brothers. How in the name of Eru had they manage to lose to the Vanyar? More importantly, who taught him how to pull off a prank of this level?

"Lord Glorfindel _you _did this to us?" Elrohir gaped.

The Balrog-Slayer smirked. "I hope this teaches you a lesson about pranking other people when they least expect it," Glorfindel answered in response.

"But how in Eru's name did you manage to come up with a prank like this?" Elrohir spread his arms, looking at the maiden outfit clad around his body.

Glorfindel held a hand against his lips. "That is a secret of mine," he bent and helped Elrond off the ground. The healer had recovered from his bout of laughter, though in silence he thanked the Vanyar for teaching his sons a lesson in humility. Hopefully that would be enough to deter Elladan and Elrohir from future pranks.

"May we humbly ask for our clothing back?"

"I left them out in the garden. I'd go and get them back before...oh something tears them up," Glorfindel grinned mischievously.

The two have never seen the twins run so fast in their immortal lives before.

Elrond shifted his attention to the Vanyar after composing himself enough. "How _did _you manage to do that to my sons?" he inquired with a smile tugging at his lips.

"I had a little help," was all Glorfindel said.

* * *

When Legolas saw the twins streaking towards the direction of the garden he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He had perched himself on a high branch overlooking the vast garden of Imladris, waiting for the fruit of his prank to come running into view. He was not disappointed. There came the twins, in all their womanly glory, running full speed in hopes of finding their clothing, which Legolas had conveniently left in the middle of a herd of deer.

_Our Daelas is in a good mood today_, the trees whispered around him.

_It feels good to see my plan did not fail_, Legolas replied as he continued chuckling.

_Prank the twins of Lord Elrond you did. This will be a lesson they will not forget so soon nor so easily._

Legolas smirked.

"I must thank you for that brilliant idea," Glorfindel said, climbing up the tree where Legolas was seated upon.

"It's time they felt what it feels like to be pranked," agreed the Elf.

"It was not a failure."

Leaning back against the trunk of the tree Legolas lowered his hood, quietly taking in the beauty of Imladris. Glorfindel looked up at the younger Elf, whom had his eyes closed as if he was asleep.

"Dagnir I know this is a bit much to ask, but would you remove your mask?"

Legolas tensed slightly, crimson orbs opening up in surprise. He contemplated. Glorfindel had been nothing but a true friend these past twenty years, and the only one he truly felt comfortable around despite keeping to the shadows. With his mind made up, the Elf reached up and removed the mask from his face, at which he heard a gasp come from the Vanyar.

"Your hair..." Glorfindel's sapphire eyes had enlarged.

"What of it?"

"It is silver..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Sorry for not updating so long! I decided to take a break from writing -sweats-_

_But I will get back into updating this story regularly!_

_Legolas finally removed his mask in front of Glorfindel! _

_Next chapter:  
Glorfindel tells Legolas he is not a Blood-Elf but a Wood-Elf. Not believing this Legolas refuses to accept the truth and disappears from Imladris for a while.  
We will get to see what has become of King Thranduil and Mirkwood after the time-skip.  
Elrond will reveal to Aragorn his true heritage as Isildur's heir and rightful King of Gondor.  
The Witch-King of Angmar will begin to make his move to hunt down the "Shadow One"_

_The prank scene dedicated to _**Skyleafalchemist19!**

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress_


	11. Truths, Denials, & Revelations

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Note: Inspired by SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and those evil plot bunnies too**

**Summary: 1000 years ago a deadly battle between the Light Elves and their counterparts, the Blood Elves, broke out resulting in the deaths of many Blood Elves. In retaliation the King of the Blood Elves kidnapped an infant Legolas, heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Raised as one of the shadows, Legolas knows not of his true heritage...**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**Constructive criticism as well.**

**Setting: Post WotR**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raised By Shadows**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Truths, Denials, & Revelations**

"Your hair is silver..." Glorfindel murmured softly.

"Yes."

"But you are a Blood-Elf are you not? Silver hair is a distinct characteristic of Wood-Elves. If your hair is silver then it means you are a Wood-Elf like I am," the Balrog-Slayer frowned up at the younger Elf.

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. "I am a Blood-Elf Glorfindel. My hair may be silver but that does not change this fact," he said sternly.

"But Dagnir you _are _a Wood-Elf like I am. Your silver hair is proof of what I say," Glorfindel tried to say.

At this Legolas grew furious and sat up on the branch, replaced his mask, and disappeared with the blink of an eye, leaving a baffled Glorfindel calling out his name.

* * *

Anger.

Fury.

Confusion.

These three emotions were currently raging like a untamed river within Legolas' body as he sprinted from tree to tree. He furious and angry at himself for allowing someone else to glimpse his features, yet confused at the same time thanks to Glorfindel's words. What did the Vanyar mean when he said Legolas was a Wood-Elf? As far as he was concerned, Legolas was raised as a Blood-Elf, both his deceased parents were Blood-Elves as well.

Just what is going on?

Pausing momentarily on a thick branch, Legolas curled a hand into a fist, slamming it into the tree only to hear a loud groan in his mind.

_Little Shadowleaf, what is the cause for your fist upon my body?_

Legolas uncurled his hand once he realized what he had done.

_Goheno-nin __I did not mean to hurt you mellon-nin._

_What troubles you so?_

_Glorfindel said I am a Wood-Elf, but I am not. My hair is silver, a sign of a Wood-Elf but I was born and raised as a Blood-Elf._

The trees around him rustled their leaves, bending their branches in an attempt to calm the furious Elf with their limbs. Legolas felt the tickling of leaves against his face and his anger slowly ebbed away. After a while he let out a long breath, leaning back against the tree to take a deep breath. Now that the anger was gone from his system, the Elf was able to think rationally.

_Are you calm now little Shadowleaf?_

_There is so much confusion tormenting me at this moment. I don't know what to think anymore!_

Legolas buried his face in his hands.

_Do not despair over this little Shadowleaf. Follow your heart for it will never guide you astray._

Pulling the hood back over his head again, Legolas stood up and glanced upward towards the sky. It was decided. He will not venture into Imladris for a period of time, instead he has chosen to return back to Mirkwood.

* * *

The past twenty years has been nothing but taxing on the Elvenking. Sending more and more guards to defend his borders, combined with the ever growing Darkness threatening to overwhelm his home has taken its toll on Thranduil. His inner glow had dimmed significantly, so much it had begun to worry his family. Queen Edlothiad could only watch helplessly as her husband tired himself effortlessly to defend their home. Even his children were afraid their father would join the Valar soon if he kept going at his pace.

"_Ada _you must take a break," Imladeth implored, watching her father slave away at scrolls.

"Imladeth is right. You will not last much longer in your current state," Edlothiad agreed.

Thranduil merely shook his head in response, pressing a hand against his mouth as a severe cough overwhelmed him. Immediately his queen and children flocked around him in concern. This was the fifth time that day the Elvenking had coughed. Whilst Elves are immortal, they are not immune to sickness and disease. His family knew that by overworking his body, Thranduil had become ill as a result. A royal healer had tended to him prior, but all she did was create pills for the Elvenking, instructing that he take one per day to combat the illness. Unfortunately Thranduil had neglected to do so, and thus his health had begun to deteriorate.

Belgion pressed a small pill into his father's hand, bidding him take it with a drink of juniper tea.

"Please _Ada _you must take the pill," the older twin said.

Giving in to his family's pleas the Elvenking swallowed the bitter pill, washing it down with a drink of tea. Everyone bore a look of relief upon their faces after Thranduil took the medicine. Edlothiad beckoned at her daughters to bring a meal for their father, bidding her sons to help out as well.

"How are you feeling?" Edlothiad asked with a small frown.

The Elvenking gave her a tight smile in response.

"The Darkness has been growing closer and closer to our home these past twenty years. Soon not even our powers will be able to keep it at bay. My lord, we must do something to protect our home," the Queen of Mirkwood said as her husband listened.

"Our forces are not nearly enough to defeat the Witch-King of Angmar. Every day is a struggle to curb the Spiders that attack our borders. Our energy and lives are wasted day after day," Thranduil wearily responded.

"Can we not consult with Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel about this?"

Pushing his chair back the Elvenking went to stand by the window. "This is our battle to fight Edlothiad. We cannot let others sacrifice their lives for us," he solemnly said.

* * *

It has been twenty years since Legolas last visited Mirkwood.

The first thing the Elf noticed was the change in atmosphere.

Whereas the forest was once filled with Light and life, now it reeked of death and Darkness.

It was so overwhelming Legolas was nearly crippled by the mere aura.

He had not been expecting the Darkness to spread so fast and at such an alarming rate.

Even the trees appear to be tainted.

_What has happened here? Where is the Light that once enveloped this beautiful forest? _Legolas opened his mind to allow his thoughts to reach the surrounding trees.

For a while nothing answered him.

_Daelas..._

It was very weak.

Legolas had to strain his mind to hear the voice.

_My friends! What's going on? Your voices are so weak!_

_D-Darkness...spreading...corruption...Dol Guldur..._

Crimson eyes flew open in alarm.

The corruption was infecting the trees.

He had to do something or else all of Mirkwood will succumb.

_I will save you my friends_.

* * *

Keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen Legolas slowly made his way towards the royal palace of Mirkwood. The lack of guards scared the Elf, as they would normally be patrolling all the borders no matter day or night. The more he looked, the more Legolas could see many guards were returning with injured comrades between their arms.

Leaping from another tree towards the balcony of the closest room, Legolas pressed himself against the wall and peered in. It was apparent he had arrived at the room of the Elvenking, for his familiar silhouette was facing him, along with a female figure he hadn't seen before. The window was slightly ajar to allow air to blow in, enabling the Elf to pick up on their conversation.

"...Orthoredion is concerned about the patrols being ambushed by Spiders in the eastern woods," the female said.

"More and more are being lost on a daily basis...but we do not have the power to slay the Witch-King," Thranduil replied.

Legolas continued to listen, realizing that the Elvenking and his thoughts were similar. They both knew the Witch-King was the source being the spreading Darkness, and only by defeating him can it truly be stopped.

"What of the mysterious Elf from twenty years ago? Any news on him?" the Elvenking suddenly asked.

At this Legolas froze.

The Elleth shook her head in disappointment. "It seems all news of this cloaked Elf has stopped abruptly," she answered.

"I see..." Thranduil began coughing violently.

His companion rushed out of the room to find the royal healer whilst Legolas watched on. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind, a connection, something he couldn't quite put a finger on no matter how hard he tried. Ignoring his better judgment the Elf quietly slipped inside the room, using the chance as the Elleth had gone from the vicinity.

Thranduil picked up the sound of footsteps from behind and whirled around, his body freezing the moment he laid eyes upon the cloaked Elf that had saved his life years ago.

"A-Are you real?" asked the Elvenking through a cough.

"You are ill," Legolas simply said.

A soft chuckle replaced the hacking cough. "Illness is nothing compared to the pain I have been suffering these past twenty years. If I join the Valar soon, then perhaps I can see my little Greenleaf and be at peace with him," Thranduil gave a longing look towards the sky outside.

"No. You cannot join the Valar," Legolas forcefully said, startling the Elvenking from his trance.

"Mirkwood needs you. Your family needs you. If you join the Valar, you are leaving behind those who care and love you. Do not be so selfish Elvenking. You _must _live on for their sake, if not yours."

This was the first time any Elf had ever spoken to Thranduil in that tone of voice.

* * *

Estel was perplexed as to the reason of his summoning to Elrond's chambers, especially at this time of the night. Had he done something wrong to upset the Peredhel? Certainly he had not done anything nor played any pranks recently. So why would he be summoned right now? What could Elrond want with him? These questions continued to plague the Man until he reached the door leading to Elrond's private room.

He knocked thrice.

"Enter," came the soothing voice of his father.

Pushing the doors open with both hands, Estel was surprised to find Glorfindel already in the room, the two Elves appear to be waiting for his arrival.

"Is there something you want _Ada_? Greetings Lord Glorfindel," Estel bowed to the two.

The Balrog-Slayer gave a nod of his head.

"The time of your twenty-first age approaches, which means it is time for us to divulge a secret," Elrond began as Glorfindel looked on.

The Man furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

Elrond lifted up a robed hand, a signal to the Vanyar as Glorfindel came forth to place a ring on the table. Estel's eyes fell upon it. It was an intricate ring decorated with precious emeralds. But what did this ring have to do with anything?

"This is the Ring of Barahir, the heirloom of the house of Isildur."

It took several moments but suddenly Estel widened his eyes in understanding.

"Yes Estel. Your real name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen. You are Isildur's descendant, and rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. When you were naught but a babe, Warg Riders tried to claim your life alongside those of your family. A Ranger risked his life to bring you to the borders of Imladris, where Lord Glorfindel discovered you. Lady Galadriel, myself, and Lord Glorfindel agreed to hide your true heritage until you came of age, and changed your name to Estel. We did this to protect you from Sauron's wrath, for he will not stop if he is to discover that Isildur's heir is alive," Elrond explained.

For what seemed like a long time, Estel, or rather Aragorn, remained silent. Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged nervous glances. Had they chosen the wrong time to tell him of his true destiny?

"Aragorn..." Glorfindel made to move but the Man held a hand up.

"If what you say is true...then why have I been allowed to live here in Imladris?" Aragorn asked, looking directly at Elrond.

The Peredhel gently placed the Ring of Barahir into his hand. "Because Elven blood flows through you, that alone gives you the right to call Imladris home."

"_Goheno-nin Ada_...I...I need some time to accept all of this," Aragorn felt overwhelmed by this sudden revelation.

"Of course _ion-nin_, take as much time as you need."

With a word of farewell for the evening, Aragorn hurried from the room, leaving behind two amused Elves in his wake.

"Do you think he will believe us my lord?" Glorfindel asked in a worried tone.

"He will. He is Arathorn's son after all," Elrond firmly patted the Vanyar on the shoulder.

* * *

Evening fell upon the woods of Lothlórien as Galadriel slowly made her way down a spiral staircase, heading for the stone basin that allows her to see future visions. Things have been feeling different to the Lady of the Woods lately, and concern began to cloud her mind. The stars have been telling her that Darkness will soon devour Mirkwood, yet a single star, brighter than the rest, hovers in the sky. There will be a savior that will rescue Thranduil and his realm, but the Witch-King of Angmar must be defeated.

"Have the stars revealed any news?" Celeborn asked of his wife, accompanying her down the stairs.

"I do not know. But perhaps I can see a vision of the future," Galadriel answered, giving her husband a small smile.

The Lord and Lady of the Woods approached the stone basin, whereas Galadriel poured in water from a pitcher. With Celeborn by her side the Lady of Light stared into the reflective surface.

Moments later she let out a loud gasp and fell backwards a few steps, with her husband catching her hand to help maintain her balance.

"What did you see my lady?"

"Tell Haldir to send a battalion of Elves to Mirkwood. Thranduil and his realm are under grave danger," Galadriel whispered in a horrified voice.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Things are heating up!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
